


Scars

by Moonlover19



Series: Wounds [2]
Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bikes, ClubLife, Death, F/M, Family, Guns, Hurt, Original Character(s), Sons, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 40,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12410769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlover19/pseuds/Moonlover19
Summary: Wounds can be healed physically, yet, traces are always left behind."Restoring the relationship with her father, welcoming the boys back from prison; everything seems to go smoothly. Too smoothly.with sky's new nighttime fun of street racing, things get much harder for her and the club when danger from her past shows up. She thought she was all in the clear but after a gun, buyer finds out who Skylar really is things get bad quake. can the sons keep her safe? Maybe with the help of her new friends? find out in scars





	1. Better left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and Welcome to the next book in the wounds Saga! I am in the middle of doing a quik edited on the chapters before I post them so hopefully, they will be a more easily read.

********  
  
I sat on my bed in the house, looking over the letters Dad sent me. He'd be coming home next month and I needed to write everyone back. Things had been slow here, not much happening within the club while most of them were away. During the weekend, I would go and stay at my Grandma's house and help take care of her. Her cancer was progressing and she needed the help. My aunt lived there, but she and I didn't get along. She didn't approve of my father and what he did, or that I was dating a biker - or dating at all. Kozik and I split after a crew eater followed him home from one of the runs they did. When we got together, no one said anything about 'what happens on a run stays in a run.' I haven't even told my dad yet. I knew I should have told him, but it was hard enough as it was. I had to see Kozik every day while I was at the clubhouse.  
  
I looked up when I heard a knock on my door. Today, Gemma was taking me to see my dad in jail. He didn't like me going up there, but I wasn't going to stop on his demand. I was safe; nothing had happened to me yet and I didn't think anything was going too.  
  
"You ready to go, baby?"

I nodded my head, placing my letters back into the box and then putting them under my bed. I saved every one I got from Dad, Tig, and Jax.  
  
I grabbed my bag and headed for the door, only to be stopped by Kozik.  
  
"Hey, Sky, can we talk?"

I wanted to say yes and talk with him, but I needed to go. I only had so much time to spend with my dad.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure. After I get back. I'm headed to see my dad."

He nodded his head, kissed my forehead, and moved out of the way so I could go. I walked to Gemma's SUV and got in. We didn't speak as we headed to the jailhouse. I didn't like going there; a lot of the guys would stare at me.  
  
Dad and the others would be getting out in time for my 18th birthday. I couldn't believe it had almost been a year since I came to live here. I was happy here, though. I only wished my dad wouldn't have been in jail for most of it. I laid my head on the window and started to doze off. I was tired, up late most nights because I was at the races. No one knew of this, of course. Not even Kozik. I'd had a few close calls, but I hadn't been caught yet. I felt the car come to a stop and Gemma tapped my shoulder.  
  
"We're here, baby."

I sat up, nodded to her, and undid my seatbelt. When I got out, the sun was hot and beating down on my body and face. Charming got way hotter than Florida did. I was getting used to it mostly, but days like this made me want to stay in ice cold water.

We both walked inside and waited in line to get checked and patted down. This was the part I hated; I didn't like to be touched. Once it was my turn, I removed everything from my pockets and put it in a bucket. It was set to the side. I'd be given my things back once I left. I was let in and stood at the door. I looked around until I saw a table that no one was using. Not long after that, my dad came out. The police uncuffed him and I stood up, wrapping my arms around his shoulder and placing my head in his neck. I inhaled his scent. He didn't smell like he used to and I kind of missed it.  
  
"How have you been, little girl?"

I smiled at the nickname. He would call me little girl or baby girl. Only if he was pissed at me would he call me by my full name. I didn't like it when he called me little girl, but I got used to it.  
  
"I've been good, Dad. I miss you. It's not the same without you and the others there. How have you been? Staying out of trouble?" I joked. He gave me a funny look and smiled at me. It seemed like I was the only one who he would fully smile at, and even that didn't happen often.  
  
"You have the others there too, and Kozik. I'll get out next month if everything goes OK."

I nodded and looked down at my feet. As he said Kozik, I felt the tears come to my eyes. I wasn't over what happened. It was still raw and hurt like hell. I looked to see that Gemma was at the next table over, and saw that she was talking to Jax, so I waved at him with a small smile. He knew about what happened with me and Kozik.  
  
"Yeah, Dad, I know I have the others," I said in a small voice. My happy mood went out the window fast. I needed to get a grip on this, I told myself.  
  
"What did Kozik do?" I looked up at him. He looked pissed. I shook my head and looked back down. How the hell does he know Kozik did something?'  
  
"Umm, well, I kind of said no to him on the whole sleeping together thing, and, like a month after that, some blond tart shows up looking for him. Turns out he was getting some from some other bitch while he was on the run. I wanted to wait till we were dating longer. I didn't know about the whole 'what happens on a run stays on a run' till she showed up. Words were said and then he left," I said. I felt a tear fall from my eye. Dad raised his hand and wiped it away.  
  
"Look, little girl, being an old lady ain't easy. Me and your mother had the same problem--some bitches from my past showed up. We fought and we broke up for like, a month till we both got shit-faced wasted and ended up in bed together. I think that was the time you got made." I looked at Dad, grossed out. I didn't need to know any of that. God, I'm going to need more help after this.  
  
"Ugh, Dad! I didn't need to know any of that! Is there a point to any of this?" I asked. I knew time was almost up. This would be the last time till next month.  
  
"My point is, little girl, talk to him and find out what the fuck happened because crow eaters lie and say shit to make trouble for the ones who have girls. It might have just been on runs, but baby girl, guys have needs. I'm not saying what he did was right, but maybe you need to talk to him, and if that doesn't work let me know and I'll knock some sense into him."

I nodded.  
  
The guard came out, saying it was time for us to go. Dad stood up and so did I. I gave him one last tight hug before I walked to the door. I grabbed my things and waited for Gemma. Not long after, she came out with a big smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around me and we walked to the car.  
  
"So, I take it your dad knows about you and Kozik?" I nodded. My mind was running with everything that has gone on between me and Kozik. Sure we did things, but we never fully had sex. I wasn't ready and a big part of it had to do with my past.  
  
"Yeah, he does. I'm going to talk to Kozik and see if we can fix this. Is there, like a book on how to date a son?" I asked. I heard Gemma laugh.

She looked over at me then back at the road. "No, baby, there is no book on it. But it's not as easy as one would think."

I nodded my head. It seemed it always took longer to get there than it did coming home. Gemma dropped me off in my driveway then drove off. I saw Kozak's bike in the yard. I guess he still had a key. I unlocked the door to find him standing in the kitchen with a bottle of beer in his hand. Gemma would keep it stocked for the guys who would stay here. A lot of times Chibs would stay in the guest bedroom.  
  
"So, you wanted to talk?" I said, grabbing his beer and taking a long drag from it before handing it back to him.  
  
"Yeah, I did. Look, Sky, I'm sorry for what happened. I know I should've told you about the rules. I never meant to hurt you, and I sure as hell never meant to lose you." I looked at Kozik - looked at him- his typically blond, spiky hair was lying flat. He was pale, and he didn't look like he has eaten or slept in a while. To tell you the truth, I was a little worried about him.  
  
"Look, why don't I make you some food? We can talk then. I have something a little stronger in the cupboard," I said, walking off to the kitchen. I grabbed the lunch meat out of the fridge and started on his sandwich, and watched as he walked over to the bar in front of me before sitting down.  
  
"I get having an old lady is new for you. Hell, I don't even know if I am your old lady because I don't have your crown, but that's not the point. My point is, Kozik, is that I trusted you, and you hurt me. I want to look past this and move on, but I don't know how to," I said. I felt the sting of tears, but I couldn't let them fall. I couldn't let him see how much he hurt me.  
  
"Look, Sky, I'll do whatever it takes to win you back. Please, tell me what you want me to do." I looked at him as I handed him his sandwich. I heard the sound of the front door open and the sound of someone walking to the kitchen. I looked over to see Chibs standing there. I have the ones I wanted a key just in case. I looked back at Kozik. I would talk to Chibs once I was done talking to Kozik. Chibs and I'd gotten closer; he says I remind him of his daughter.  
  
"Look, Koz, if this is going to work then I need time. We can be friends, but that's it until I'm ready- if I'll ever be ready. I don't want what happened to happen again. I trusted you to not hurt me. I've been hurt all my life and the only person I trusted to not break was you."

Chibs, I realized, was standing at the door the whole time. I didn't realize I was crying till Chibs wiped away my falling tears. I heard Kozik closing the front door. I held in the tears as long as I could, but then it all came out. I ran into Chibs and buried my face into his chest, letting everything out. I felt Chibs wrap his arms around me in a tight hug. I cried and cried till nothing was left and I somehow ended up on the couch wrapped in Chibs' arms.  
  
"Did I do the right thing? I don't know! I want to forget this ever happened and be with him, but I'm so scared to even try again!" I cried with my head on his chest. I could hear his steady heartbeat and it made me think of dad. When I was in the hospital, he would sleep right next to me with my head on his chest, one arm holding me close as if I would be taken from him if he let me go. The other hand was on his gun just in case someone got past the sons who were sitting in the front.  
  
"I'm not sure, love, but maybe you should give it some time. You're still hurting and he needs to learn from this. If you two plan on being together, he needs to learn that if you push your girl away, she won't stay."

I nodded my head. He was right; I needed some time, and so did he. He needed to find out what he wanted and then come to me when he knew.  
  
Just like I had to do the same thing.  
  
"You're right. I do need to give it some time, and he needs to find out what he truly wants. So do I."

I heard the front door open and Gemma walked into the room with a bunch of bags in her hands. I looked at her with a raised brow.  
  
"Baby, your dad's coming home along with the boys tomorrow. The shit I sent to the lawyer finally got done and they're being let out early for good behavior."

I looked at Gemma and then at Chibs. They both had big grins on their face.  
  
Dad was coming home, and so was Grandpa, Jax, and Clay. I would have someone to talk to. I wouldn't be alone and they would be getting out in time for Oppie's wedding.  
  
"That's great, but Gemma, what's with all the bags?" I asked, helping her carry a bunch of things to the kitchen.

She looked at me as Chibs brought more things inside and Tara came in with Thomas on her hip. I walked over to her and she handed me the baby. I was so much better with kids now than I was when Abel was this age. Seeing me with the baby, Gemma smiled at me with a knowing look that I wasn't sure of and didn't want to know the meaning behind.  
  
"Well, seeing as you're never home, you would need some things, so while I was at the store I picked them up for you. You're going to need it once your dad gets home. And besides, you can make him a homemade dinner and tell him of your new hobby."

The air was knocked out of me by her words. How the hell did she know? Oh shit, this was not good.  
  
"Gemma, what are you talking about?" I asked, handing the baby back to Tara. I didn't want to drop him since I was feeling kind of shaky. Chibs was in the room. I haven't told anyone about this, so how the hell did she know?  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. How else would you afford the Lambo covered up in the garage?"

I walked over and sat down. My legs wouldn't hold me anymore. I was in too much shock for this.  
  
"How?" Was all I could get out. My mind wasn't working at all.  
  
"That's not important, but you'll have to tell your dad and Tig. If they find out on their own, shit will hit the fan."

I looked at Gemma. Why hadn't she told them if she knew all along? Why not tell them herself and better yet, why tell me at all?  
  
"Gemma, why didn't you tell them yourself? What I'm doing isn't hurting the club, and it won't. No one who's there knows who I am other than Vince and Jamie," I said. There was one more person who knew who I was, but I wasn't going to tell her that.  
  
"I won't say anything unless I have to, and I don't want to do that, so you need to tell them; it's only right. Your father has told you everything that he does for this club and has kept nothing from you after he came clean. It's only right that you show him the same respect that he shows you by telling him this."

I looked at Gemma. She was right, of course. But how the hell was I going to be able to tell them knowing how much they would hate me for it? My new hobby was dangerous.  
  
"Fine! I'll tell them, but I'm not doing it right off the bat," I said, grabbing a soda and heading to my room. I had a whole lot of things to think about.  
  
  



	2. Homecoming And Trouble

I rolled over and hit the sleep button on my alarm. Dad and the others would be coming home today. I cleaned the house super good once everyone left. I guess they had things to get done too before everyone came home.

I sat on the end of my bed and looked at the time. Dad wouldn't be here until later, so that meant I still had some time to get a few things done for tonight. I got up and headed to make a pot of coffee, only to find that Chibs was seating at the table with Kozik and the other Sons. I walked over to Oppie and gave him a hug. He was a really big teddy bear. I was still so sleepy; I hadn't gone to bed until way late at night, trying to get done with the cleaning before Dad got home.

"Well, kitten, you look tired!" I heard everyone laugh. I walked over to Chibs, sat on his leg and laid my head on his shoulder. In the corner of my eye, I could see Kozik glare at me. I was too tired to care.

"I'm so sleepy, Chiby! I didn't go to sleep till way early in the morning. I want everything to be perfect for when dad comes home," I said, drifting off to sleep on his shoulder.

"Sky, we need to talk," I picked my head up and looked at Kozik while he was standing up, and headed to my bedroom. I got up too and followed behind him. Once we got to my room he did something I never thought I would see him do.

He got down on his knees and begged

"Please, Skylar I'll do whatever you want! I'll give up Road Pussy. The only girl I want is you. I was just being stupid at the time, not thinking about how it would hurt you. I never even fucked anyone while on runs it was just blowjobs," I was so stunned by Kozik and I didn't know what to say or do. The fact that he is telling me all this means he found out what he wants.

I guess what he wants is me.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked, no louder than a whisper. He looked up at me and it felt like the air was knocked out of me. He was crying.

"Because I realize that I love you. All I'm asking for is one more chance. I won't fuck up this time just please don't leave me," I got down on my knees and grabbed his face in my hands. He looked so broken and lost. It hurt my heart so badly to see him look this way.

"Koz, I--" I started, but the words left my mind when his lips crushed mine in a hot and passion-filled kiss. All thoughts went out the window. All I felt was him. I tasted him, and the truth is, I missed him so much. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, we were both out of breath.

"Kozik, look, you hurt me and I'm not sure how to move on from here. I want to, I really do, but I don't think I can trust you," I said with tears coming into my eyes. My heart hurt so much.

"I know I fucked up real bad and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to fix this. But I can't walk away knowing there could've been something I could have done to fix us so please Sky, give me one last chance."

I couldn't help but give in. With how much he pleaded, something in me just snapped. I couldn't say no anymore, and it was true I couldn't walk away from him. Not like this. I would give him one last chance, but that would be it.

"OK, Kozik. I'll give you one last chance, but if you fuck up this time, that's it. There will be no other chances," I said, standing up. I needed to get dressed and get moving. They would be going to get the guys very soon and I still had so much to get done.

"Thank you, babe." He kissed my lips and then headed for the door. Peter came running into my room and laid down on my bed. He had gotten so big.

"I guess I'll see you at the clubhouse later," I said. He stopped at the door then looked at me from my head to my toes, then back up. I loved when he looked at me like that. It made me feel sexy and wanted.

"I wanna take you out this weekend," I looked from the door to him. I got a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach at his words.

"What do you mean? Take me out? Like a date?" I asked while walking behind the door and taking off my pants. I put on a pair of skinny jeans. Next, I changed my shirt for a ripped up band shirt before I walked out from behind the door.

"Yeah, a date. You are my girl and if I'm going to fix this then I think the best way is to start slow and go there." I nodded while grabbing my shoes. I heard a knock on my door and saw Chibs standing there. I guess it was time for them to go.

"Alright, sounds good. So, this weekend you can call me later and we can talk about it then." He nodded his head and then walked out of the room. Chibs looked at me, smiled and winked at me, then walked out the door. After locking up the house, I got into my Lambo and headed to the clubhouse. Once I was there, I pulled into the garage doc off to the side and backed into it. Gemma said that since no one uses this one, I could. It was mine and I put it to good use.

"Hey baby," I looked to see Gemma walking over to me. She had a big smile on her face. She walked into the dock and sat on a seat.

"What's up Gemma?" I asked popping the hood and checking things. I would put the bloody smiley face on there. It would be badass by the time I was done with it.

"Letting you know the guys are on their way," she said, standing up. I nodded my head and grabbed my headphones. We had so much to do and there were a lot of people here so I stayed in Conner.

"Alright, I think I will stay here and work on my car," I said, putting some oil in it; it was a little low. I looked up from doing that and Gemma had a knowing smirk on her face.

"You talked to Kozik didn't you?" I looked at her, dumbfounded. How did she know that?

"Yeah, we are working things out," I said, putting the hood down and walking over to the decile after wiping everything down. I laid it out, making sure it was even.

"Just be careful baby," I nodded my head as she walked away, putting my headphones in. I was lost in my own world. I was halfway done with it when I heard the sound of a bunch of bikes. I pulled out the headphones and watched as the guys started to pull into the lot. I was so happy Dad was home. So were Jax and Grandpa Juice and Bobby. There was going to be a party after the wedding tonight. I stood back and waited for everyone to get their hugs and shit out of the way. No one noticed I was there, so I went back in and started to work away on my car. I had the feeling I was being watched and looked to find Dad standing there with a glare on his face.

"The hell are you doing in here? And who the fuck's car is that?" I looked at him then back at the car. He was home and he was pissed, I think

Or maybe he was just joking.

"You were busy with everyone else. And it's my car," I said, putting the stuff down and walking over to Dad. I saw Tig coming up behind him. Dad looked down at me then at the car. It was blue, but with the paper still on half of the decile. You couldn't see what it was yet and I wanted it to stay that way until it was done.

"How in the hell did you get this car?" I was starting to lose my temper. He was barely home five minutes and he's already bitching at me? I didn't say anything to him and just walked passed him to Tig. He opened his arms wide for me and I didn't wait any longer to jump into them.

"God damn, I missed you, kid. You staying out of trouble?" I rolled my eyes at him. I didn't have to look behind me to know Dad was glaring at me, that he was super pissed, or that I was mostly going to get chewed out, but I wasn't going to worry about that now. I was just too happy that everyone was home. If he wanted to be an ass then I wasn't going to stop him.

"Of course, so later I need you to come over to the house. I need to have a talk with you and Dad... But you can tell him that because I'm not going to deal with him being pissed right now," I said kissing him on the check as two big-busted blondes came up to wrap themselves in his arms now that I wasn't in them.

"Hey, Sky are you done talking to Tig?" I looked. Jenny and Stacy they both had really big grins on their face. I winked at them then walked away to find that Dad was looking over the car and a Crow Eater was trying to get him to look at her.

Only he was more into the car.

"Hey, Daisy, why don't you go get a beer or something? I don't think Dad is really in the mood right now." She jumped and spun around to see me walking in and standing at the hood of my car. She smiled at me then walked away to do just as I said. Some of the Crow Eaters got used to me and started to like me while others like Ima and her crew hated me. The truth was, I hated them too.

"Skylar Marie Lowman, you better start talking--or so help me God--you won't like the outcome," My head went to his voice he had a very dark look on his face. It scared me to no end. He had never looked at me like that before.

"Dad, really, you need to calm down. You just got home. I'm not going to fight with you now so you can wait till later when Tig comes over to the house? Because we have some things to talk about." He took a step towards me and I took a step back, still not liking the look on his face. Taking a step back, Dad stopped and looked at me.

"Hey, Sky, I'm headed to the store to pick up some things for Gemma. Do you wanna go?" I looked over at Kozik and nodded. I started walking away from him when I heard the sound of moving paper. Looked back to find that Dad had moved the paper on the Lambo around so he could get a better look at the top of the hood. I wanted there to be a surprise, but he had to go and mess that up, didn't he?

On the hood was a bloody smiley face that read: "Happy's princess" underneath. I thought it was cute. He was calling me "his girl" and "his princess" all the time. I thought it would be nice to put it on the car so everyone would know who my Dad was. I didn't say anything, just turned around and headed for Kozak's bike. He handed me a helmet and started the bike up. We started out of the parking lot.

On our way to the store, Kozik stopped by an ice cream truck and got us an ice cream. I looked at it, then at Kozik, then I took it from him. I thought it was sweet that he got me one. We couldn't stay gone long; we still had the wedding to get ready for.

"This is nice. Thank you," I said, licking the ice cream cone. He looked at me then at his ice cream.

"Sky, can I ask you something?" I nodded my head I had a sinking feeling in my gut like I wasn't going to like what he wanted to ask me.

"Why did you not want to sleep with me? I really don't understand why." I looked up at him then back down, my mouth going dry. I was right; I really didn't like this topic.

"My past," I said shortly. "It wasn't anything to do with you. I wanted to go further, but then I would start to remember all the times Max would... I just couldn't do it and I wasn't sure how to tell you," I said. I felt a tear roll down my face. Everything Max did to me came back all at once. All the beating. All the times he would touch and rape me.

"Shit... Sky, baby, I'm so sorry. I never stopped to think about it," Kozik said, pulling me into him. I had a feeling we were being watched. I looked down the street to see a jet-black mustang driving away really fast.

"It's fine, really. I have to get over this anyway. I can't let my past hold me back," I said. I was done with my ice cream, and so was he. I knew we needed to get the things and head back to the clubhouse.

"Hey, Sky?" I looked at Kozik. He was looking at me from the bike.

"Yeah?" I asked while putting my helmet on. The feeling of being watched was getting stronger.

"Will you be my date for the wedding?" I looked up at Kozik.

The sound of squealing tires could be heard at the end of the street right as I was getting on. I never had the time to tell him yes before we were taking off, the black Mustang hot on our asses. We needed to get to the clubhouse. I had a feeling I knew who was in the car, but I couldn't tell for sure since the windows were so tinted. They didn't want to kill us, or they would've by now. I could tell that the car had a lot more speed to it than what it was going. Going around a curve, it collided into us and we went into a ditch.

The bike lay on its side. I sat up slowly and looked around to find Kozik a few feet away.

He wasn't moving.


	3. Fight

Fear.

 

That was what I felt when I saw Kozik was not moving. I grabbed my gun and cocked it, ready just in case I needed to fire. Digging in my pocket for my phone, I called the clubhouse.

 

"Hello?" I heard from the other end. I realized it was is was Charry. She was a new girl.

 

"Charry, get a Son. Now." I heard her say OK. I looked at Kozik to see that he was bleeding. I think he hit his head too.

 

"Yeah?" I heard Jax's voice on the other end. I wanted to cry. I was scared and worried about Kozik. I was trying to stop the bleeding.

 

"Jax, help me! Kozik laid his bike down when we were chased, and he is not moving, and he's bleeding," I said in one big breath. My hands were shaking badly.

 

"Where are you? Are you hurt?" I looked for a road sign and found one.

 

"Moon and Cherry, close to the trees," I said. I wasn't sure if I was hurt or not. I was numb.

"Alright, we're coming," I heard as the end went dead. I was hoping we weren't that far from the clubhouse. I wasn't sure if I should call 911 or not, seeing as they would ask stuff.

 

"Lex?" I looked down at the sound of a voice to see Kozik looking up at me.

 

"Oh God! Baby are you OK? Where does it hurt?" I asked without thinking. I was trying to keep my mind from wandering away from me.

 

"I hurt all over... Are you OK?" I heard him whisper out. Before I could answer, I heard the sound of bikes. I was on alert. I grabbed the gun just in case. I felt Kozik tense then try to move.

 

"No, don't move it might just be the guys," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him from moving so much. I was right. It was just the guys. Chibs made it to me before anyone else. All the Sons were there, even Opie, even though he should've been getting ready for his wedding.

 

"Are you alright, love?" I heard Chibs ask while pulling me away from Kozik so Tara could look at him. Dad was not far from me. The look he was giving Chibs. This is the second time today that Dad has scary.

 

"I think I'm OK, just shook up really," Chibs nodded. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes at the sound of his heartbeat.

 

"Hey, are you injured?" I opened my eyes and saw Tara standing beside me.

 

"Not that I know of, at least I don't feel hurt...is Koz OK?" I asked. I was more worried about him than I was myself. I looked over to see Tig and Koz talking. They seemed to be getting along just fine.

 

"Yes. He's just fine a little sore but nothing too bad," she said, checking me out. I nodded my head at her after she was done.

 

"What happened, little girl?" I looked to the voice. Dad was standing not too far from me. He looked pissed and it was really scary.

 

"We were chased. I'm not sure who was doing the chasing. The windows were all tinted so dark. It was a jet-black mustang with a turbocharged engine," I said, thinking back to the sound of the car and how it handled the speed. But there was something off about the car.

 

"And what the hell does that mean?" I heard someone ask, only to find that it was Tig. He walked over to me and pulled me into his side.

 

"It means that whoever was chasing us was a racer. That motor is meant for high speeds, but there was something off about the way it sounded. Whoever was driving either didn't know how to shift or didn't know how to very well, and I bet they stripped the gears," I said, looking up at Tig then back at Kozak's bike, that was now sitting up. He was looking it over.

 

"And how in the hell do you know that?" I heard Dad say. I might as well tell them while we are here.

 

"Because I'm a racer too," I said, not looking at any of them. No one knew about this, only Gemma, and I'm still trying to figure out how she found out.

 

"What the fuck do you mean, you're a racer?!" I heard Dad's angry voice. I took a small step back away from him.

 

"What I said. I'm a racer as in street racing. That's how I won that Lambo. I'm really good at it," I said, looking up at dad.

 

"What the fuck was you thinking, huh?! You could've got caught and then the FBI and ATF would be all over the club!" I felt tears come to my eyes at his words. Dad started to walk closer to me. I keep backing away, but he would keep coming closer. I was scared of him right now, and that was something I never wanted to happen.

 

"It was a stress relief, Dad. I enjoy racing and I'm good at it. Besides, it's not like they will know my father is an MC so the club is safe," I said, no louder than a whisper. No one said a word as me and dad went at it. Or more like he yelled at me. I've never heard my dad raise his voice.

 

"That's not the point, Skylar! Goddamn, you could've put the club and everyone else in the club in danger, all because you wanted to have a rush and stress relief!" Happy didn't care at all, other than that I could have hurt the club and everyone associating with it. A tear ran down my cheek. I had had enough.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You aren't home five minutes and then you're trying to pick a fight with me, and then now it's all about the club? I'm so sorry that my choices don't make you happy, but you weren't there, just like you never were. So why don't you just go and leave me like you so love to do?" I yelled. I was hurt and pissed. I almost didn't feel the sting in my cheek, but I felt my head flying to the side. My eyes widened at what he just did. I couldn't believe he just fucking hit me.

Something he promised he would never do.

"Hey, now, Killer, I know you're pissed. But come on, there was no need to hit her," I heard Chibs say. Tig held me close to him.

 

"Hey, babe, let me see," he tilted my chin up so he can look at my now red check. I tasted blood and I felt a little run down my chin.

 

"What the fuck did you do that for Hap? I know you were pissed, but you had no fucking right to hit her," I heard Tig say. I wanted to go home.

 

I wanted far away from Happy.

 

"Sky I-" I shook my head at him. I didn't want to hear it. He did the one thing he said he would never do. Sure we would fight, but he put his hands on me.

 

"I don't want to hear it! Koz, please take me to my house," I said. The look that crossed over Kozak's face when he saw the red handprint. He wasn't here when Happy slapped me, but he knew now, and he was pissed. He was so pissed that he started a fist fight with Happy.

 

"OK, then. Chibs, will you take me home then?" I asked. He nodded and we walked away from the fight. I really didn't care anymore.

 

I just wanted to be alone.


	4. More trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is funny some of chapters have gone missing and got mixed up so this is really chapter 4 and I will post the next one tomorrow some time

We made it just in time for us to find a seat. I took mine beside Kozik, and dad sat beside me. before I could sit down Kozik looked at me up and down, with a look I really wanted to know more about. He pulled me closer to him so he could whisper in my ear.

"Damn, baby you look so sexy," I heard him growl into my ear. Gemma looked right behind her, gave me a smirk and a nod, then looked back to Lyla and opies wedding. I was really happy for him. after everything he had been through, things seemed to be looking up for him. I was so deep in my thoughts that when all the guys started talking it made me jump. After the wedding came the party. I stood up and walked over to the corner, out of the way of everyone.

"What are you doing, little girl?" I heard the deep raspy voice of my father and looked to see he was standing beside me. I gave him a little smile then looked back at the crowd that was getting themselves drunk off their asses.

"Watching people make fools of themselves," I said with a laugh as someone tried to dance to the rock music that was playing. The rock music stopped and a slow dance song came on. I saw Gemma and Clay get up and go dance.

"How come you aren't dancing?" I heard Dad say. I looked at him then at the ground. I never learned how to dance.. well, at least not slow dance.

"I don't know how to slow dance," I said my face turning red at telling him this. Everyone I knew how to slow dance. Everyone but me.

I felt someone grab my hand and start to pull me into the dance floor. I looked up to find that Kozik was the one pulling me. I wanted to go back to my dark corner, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I looked over at Dad who was watching me and Kozik. He gave me a smile then took a seat at the table in front of him.

"Koz, you do know I don't know how to dance right?" I asked while he put an arm around my waist and both my arms around his neck, swaying to the music.

"Looks to me like you're dancing...You look great," He said. We kept our slow pace. Someone tapped on Kozak's shoulder close to my hand. I looked to see it was Tig.

"Mind if I cut in kids?" I wanted to laugh. I heard laughing and found that it was Dad. I guess he found it funny that Tig wanted to dance with me. Either that, or he wanted to dance with Kozik, but I found that unlikely.

"Sure. I'mma go sit by Happy," Koz said before kissing my cheek and heading over to the table. Tig put his hand on my waist then grabbed my other hand. I put my other hand on his shoulder. This dance was kind of different than what me and Kozik were doing.

"You look amazing, baby girl... How come you never dress like this?" I looked into bright blue eyes, just like my mother's and mine. We spun around. Gemma and Clay were right beside us.

"It keeps all the guys off me and this way you and Dad don't have to kill every guy who grabs my ass.... Look, about. Either I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone. Kozik doesn't even know about this and I wanted to keep it that way," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. I liked this. It was nice, and I only stepped on his foot one time, so that's really great too.

"I don't know why you didn't tell me or your father, and I'm not sure what came over him, but I'm not mad at you. upset and kinda hurt that you didn't come to me, but I'm not mad.. Doll face,were your family we all are there for you and there is nothing you can't come to talk to us about," I looked up at Tig and then back at his shoulder. He was right, I should've told them... but I was scared to. I know that in the end it backfired on me and my father is, or was, super pissed. I'm not sure how he feels right now, though, since we had a little talk on the side of the road. I guess it kinda helped, but not fully.

"Tig, bother it's time," I heard Dad say before he gave me a look that said "stay out of trouble". Tig kissed my head then walked off, leaving me and my dad.

"I don't want you racing 'til we have that talk. I'm doing this to keep you safe," he said before walking off, not even letting me talk or say anything.

I had a thing I had to pay for, and I had to help my nana. I had to get the money or her meds wouldn't get bought. I shook my head. What Dad didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and besides, I would be back to the house before him.

I walked off to my car after everyone left and grabbed my bag out of the back. I found a spot to change, and did so as fast as I could. After getting changed into my tight blue jeans and cut-off top, I put my heels back on and walked to my car. I got in and headed for the meeting place so we could place money and shit like that for the race.

I had the feeling I was being watched, only I didn't find anyone when I checked. I started to speed up; I didn't like the feeling of being followed or watched.

I pulled into the parking lot and found a parking spot. Most of the heads turned to me. I was the girl they wanted to beat. Most have tried, and, so far, all have failed. I was the Racing Queen, or at least that is what they call me.

Lodi was a pretty big place. People from all over came to race, each one tougher than the last. After this race, I would go see Nana. I know it was in the middle of the week, but still, she was getting sicker so I wanted to spend as much time as I could with her, and I really couldn't care less what my so-called aunt had to say I was going for Nana.

"Well, it's about damn time! Thought we were going to have to do this without you," I heard Vince say. I looked to find one of my best friends. Vince was a 6'1", black-haired, green-eyed playboy, with a body to match his bad boy life he lived so well. Vince and I meet Jamie at the same time. I had a feeling she and him were messing around, but no one said, so I didn't ask. If Jamie can tame him, then the more luck to her.

"Yeah, I know: I'm cutting it close. I'm sorry, I was busy at the wedding... The club's knows about me street racing," I said, leaning against the car. I could have sworn I heard the sound of bikes, but I wasn't too sure. Maybe it was just my mind playing tricks on me. I pushed it to the back of my mind. I would race, win some cash, and then go to my nana and see her.

"What do you mean, they know? Jamie, get your ass over here!" Vince yelled at Jamie. A girl with long, brownish-red hair ran over to us. As the girl got closer, you could see she had grass green eyes and a bright smile. This was Jamie she was nineteen and one of my best friends. She and Vince knew about my life and everything I had been through.

"What's up bitches?" She said, the smile still on her face. I watched as Vince moved closer to her. I bet he was thinking no one would see, but I did.

"Sky's Club knows about her street racing.... Also, she's not moody so I'm guessing either she got laid, or she made up with her tall, blond, sexy boyfriend."

At Vince's words, I looked at him in a way that made most people cry. I guess I got my father's killer look down.

"Why does any of that matter? Yes, they know. And it's not 'my Club'. My father and grandfather just happen to be a part of the Club," I said, grabbing a wad of cash. I would race tonight. Nana needed her meds, and they were not cheap.

"Fine, whatever you say. Are we going to do this or what? Sky, me and you need to talk later," I heard Jamie say. I looked at her, then at Vince and nodded my head. The guy gathering the cash came over to me and I gave him mine. After that, we headed to the race spot.

Lining up our cars, we got ready. Everyone was here. Once a girl dressed in a revealing outfit walked out in front of our cars and yelled, "ready, set, GO!" we shot off like a bullet. I was in the lead.

It was only a long strip of road about 3 miles. The sound of NOS being used early rang in my ears. As we got closer to the line, I got my nos ready. My Lambo was very fast on it own, but with nos it was nothing but a blur.

After I passed the finishing line, I slowed down. I won the race, and only had to use my small bottle of nos. After I parked my car I got out.

"You're one crazy bitch, I hope you know that."

I looked at the sound of the voice to see that Vince was holding two racer sluts on each arm. I could see in the background that Jamie was pissed.

"Yeah, well, my father is Happy and my grandfather is Tig. You can't be a part of those two without being some kind of crazy," I said with a creepy grin on my face.

Victor came over and handed me all the money I won tonight. With this, Nana would be set on her meds and food for a while.

The sound of cop cars could be heard. I looked at Vince and Jamie. They knew where to meet me.

Getting back into my car, I went down a back alleyway, trying to ditch the cops. After I was sure I lost them, I pulled into a parking lot that I knew my other baby was at. The cops would be looking for my Lambo, so I would switch cars. I'd be in my Charger instead.

I pulled the cover off her. She had some work done as well, not only with the engine but with the color and decile. I looked at the time, to find it was only 1 a.m. Nana would be up. She normally was, with her cancer getting worse she slept more in the day and less at night.

I started up my car and headed for her house. The sound of bikes could be heard getting closer. I looked behind me to see the Mayans. I knew Marcus was with him. I flashed my lights, telling Marcus to pull over. I hadn't seen him in a while, so why not stop and say hi?

I got out and watched as he got off his bike. The others stayed back. He was the only one who came over to me.

"What are you doing in Lodi Bebita?" he asked, pulling me into a hug. I had really missed Marcus. He has been so busy the past few months and so have I, with racing, and school, and helping out my Nana. Things just weren't as slow as they used to be.

"Winning money," I said with a smirk on my face. He shook his head at me then pulled me back into a hug.

"You better be careful around here. Some things are fixing to change and I don't want you getting hurt," he said, kissing the side of my temple then walking back over to his bike. I didn't even get to say anything back; he was gone before I could.

I wondered what he meant by "things are about to change". Shaking my head of my thoughts, I headed back to Nana's. Pulling into the driveway I saw that there were three bikes there. Knowing my luck, it would be my Father and Grandfather. Vince and Jamie were already there, so was Stiles. He was another of our friends. He was a good kid with a not-so-good home. All three of them go to school with me.

"Hey, guys how long have you been waiting for me?" I asked, walking over to them. I would go inside in a minute. Right now I needed to get the rush of racing under control. It's one of the things I loved about it: the freedom.

"Not long, although we keep getting watched by people inside."

I nodded my head and headed for the door. I grabbed my key and unlocked the door, walking inside.

"Oh, my baby girl, I didn't know you was coming tonight," I heard my Nana say. She looked so small and pale, it was heartbreaking. I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't do that in front of her. That would only make her feel worse.

"Yeah, I was around and thought I would come see you. Since Jamie and Stiles wanted to see you too so they came along," I said before kissing her on the check and going into the kitchen to find my dad, Tig, and Kozik talking to my aunt. I would give her the money later. I grabbed some leftovers and put it in the microwave to heat up. I was hungry.

"Skylar," I heard my nana call my name. I stopped what I was doing to go see what she needed. Walking into the room, I found the cutest thing ever. Peter was sitting at my grandma's feet with his head in her lap. Peter helped Grandma a lot, so I lifted him over here more than I did at home. I would do anything to help my grandma.

"Yes, Nana?" I asked walking to her side I had a bunch of pictures of Peter and Grandma. Together they were just so cute.

"Petite needed to go out," Nana never did call him by his name. It was always Petite, and the dog would come to her, but only her. I had to call him Peter; if not, the damn dog wouldn't listen.

"Alright... Come on, Peter let's go outside," I said, walking back into to the kitchen to let him out the sliding glass door. The yard needed to be taken care of again.

The ding from the microwave said my food was done. Only, I didn't get to get my food; my dog did as I went and dropped my plate on the floor.

"Skylar, where have you been?" I heard my father ask. Before I could say anything, Nana started to cough really bad. I stopped what I was doing and went to her. I could hear a voice coming for the kitchen, only I was more worried about Nana. I went to the living room again to find that Nana was coughing up blood.

Shit, this was not good.

"DAD!" I yelled, scared. But I had to stay calm for Nana.

\----------------------------------------------------Happy's POV-------------------------------------------------------

After we were done with the job, me, Tig and Kozik took a trip up to Lodi to see my ma. Last time I talked to my aunt, she said Ma wasn't doing so well and that Sky has been staying the weekends there. I'm proud of my kid. She did good, taking care of Ma while I was locked up.

"What does she do while she's here?" I know she stayed there on the weekends because she told me, but she never said what she did other than racing. Tig and Kozik both were stuffing their faces with food.

"She does yard work and fixes things that need it. I give her a hard time, but she really is a great kid. She brought over Peter because he helps with the Chemo and she also gives us money when she wins. She even comes by and takes me to the store and takes Marie to the doctors. And since our car won't work, Skylar has been working on it," Aunt Jackie said.

After hearing all the things she has been doing for Ma and her, I felt even worse about what I did. I blew up, and all she was doing was finding a way to take care of the family. It was no different than what I was doing. I didn't like it and she needed to stop. I was there now and I would take care of the family; that was my job not hers I was supposed to be taking care of her not her. The sound of cars pulling up told me that someone was in the driveway.

"Sounds like Sky's friends are here. They normally come here after a race. It's the one place they come, out-running the cops... You should see Skylar after a race. She has a glow to her, and the smile she gives is ten times better than her normal smile. With this smile she means it," Ma said, coming into the kitchen before walking back into the living room. She was so pale and thin. I was worried about her.

I heard another car pull into the driveway and I was sure it was Sky. I bet she had been racing, because she was not driving the other car; she was now in her Charger.

"Oh, my baby girl, I didn't know you was coming tonight!" I heard Ma say. She sounded happy and I was glad that she was. I hated to see my Ma like this, and knowing there was nothing I could do to make her better, that I couldn't make her cancer go away.

"yeah, I was around and thought I would come see you. Since Jamie and Stiles wanted to see you too so they came along" I heard Skylar say. I had no clue who these people were, and I wasn't too happy that she was bringing people back to my ma's house.

Skylar walked into the room wearing different clothes. She didn't say one word to us. Ma called for Skylar and she walked into the living room only to come back a little later with Peter right behind her. She let him out then walked over to her food,

"Skylar, where have you been?" I asked standing up. I wanted her to answer me and I wanted the truth. I knew she lied to Ma, and I knew that Ma knew that too, but I didn't get my answer.

After she dropped her plate in the floor, Ma started to cough, and before I could go to her, Skylar was by her side, and the way she yelled for me with such panic scared me.

"DAD!"

I was right by her side no sooner than the words left her mouth. But what I saw made my blood run cold and my breath hitch. My mother was coughing up blood, and I wanted to know why.

"Dad, we need to get her to a hospital! This is not normal," I heard Sky say. She grabbed something around Ma's neck and pushed the button. Ma started to cough again and Sky walked out of here to get something. She came back with a wet rag in her hands.

"Auntie, please go get a bag ready for Nana. I'm sure they'll keep her there, but if not it's good to have it just in case. Dad, keep an eye on her while I bag up her meds," Skylar said. She was all business. Her voice sounded cold and off. She had put on a mask to hide how she felt. It wasn't long until the ambulance got there to take Ma to the hospital.

"She's going to be OK," I heard Sky whisper to herself. I pulled her into my side. 

I was praying she was right.


	5. Coming to a head

The smell of alcohol was strong in the hospital, along with other cleaning chemicals. I sat in a chair on the side of Nana's bed with a warm blanket over me; it was cold in the room. She had fallen asleep after they gave her some meds.

I wonder what caused this to happen? I was glad I had been there to help Nana. After Dad was locked up, Nana and I grew close. She kind of filled that void that I had in my heart after my mother was killed. I missed Mom. Nana didn't fully fill it, but it didn't feel so empty.

"How is she doing?" I looked up at the voice. It was Kozik and he had two steaming cups in his hand. I sat up and looked at her, then at him. She was so pale and looked so small in the bed. She had lost so much weight that now she was smaller than I was.

"She is asleep right now. They gave her some pain meds and ran a few tests." I said, my voice no louder than a whisper. I didn't want to wake her up. This was more sleep than she has gotten in awhile.

"Here, I brought you some coffee. I thought you might like some." I nodded my head and grabbed the hot cup taking a sip. It was just the way I liked it. After he handed me the cup, he kissed my forehead and then walked out of the room. Setting the cup down, I got up and walked to the door, letting someone know that I was going to the bathroom and that I would be right back. I was so tired. Getting back to Nana's room, I found she was awake.

"Hey, Nana! How do you feel?" I asked, walking to her bed and giving her a kiss. She grabbed my hand as I took a seat right beside her bed. The door opened and Dad walked in. He looked as bad as I felt. I felt like I would pass out at any time.

"I feel fine. Why don't you go get some sleep? I know you are tired and I'm not going anywhere, so go get some sleep," she said, giving me a little smile. I could tell she was lying, but I wasn't going to say anything about it. That was just how she was. She wouldn't tell her own family how much pain she was in. In her mind, she had to be strong. It reminded me so much of my father.

"Are you sure? I can stay, I don't mind," I said, not liking the idea of leaving her. I didn't know what would happen if I did.

"Yes dear, I'm fine. Now go. I'm sure once they find out the results of the tests they have done, the doctor will call you," nana said, closing her eyes. She was tired from everything and the drugs they were giving her. I looked over to Dad and nodded, walking to the door. He followed me outside of the hospital to my car, where Kozik was leaning against it, smoking.

"So if anything happens, call me, and when you find out about the tests, call me. I will be back in a few hours," I said to Dad, then looked at Kozik, who was getting into my car for some reason. His bike was right beside my car. Dad nodded and then pulled me into a tight hug. I had missed Dad's hugs a lot. It seemed like after he got out of jail, all hell broke lose.

"We'll have that talk once I get to the house. There are some things we need to talk about," he paused. "Kozik is going to go with you. Keep your gun on you at all times."

The way Dad said this had me scared. I always had a gun on me, or at least close to me. "Dad? What's going on?" I asked. I didn't like the look in his eyes; it was scaring me. As far as I knew, that whole car chase thing was a one-time event, but yet again I could be wrong. Dad really hadn't talked to me, and yet again we had been fighting ever since he got out of jail.

"Just do as you're told. I'll explain everything later when you get home," he told me. "Kozik will stay with you until someone else shows up. Don't let anyone in the house that you don't know, or if they are not wearing a reaper on their back."

He let me out of the hug and kissed my forehead and then walked back into the hospital. Kozik still had the car door open. I guessed that I was driving since he made no move to go to the driver side of the car. I found that kind of weird; as long as I have known Kozik, he has never let me drive. When he was in the car, he was the one driving. I shook my head of my thoughts, walking to the driver's side and getting in. Aunt Jackie had to go out of town for a few days so the house would be empty.

"So what's going on?" I asked. Kozak was acting weird--he wasn't talking to me, or even looking at me. I would have thought since we were alone, we could at least talk but, no.

"Don't worry about it, Skylar. Happy will explain later," he said after a while more.

Right as I pulled into the driveway of Nana's house, I saw that my friends were in the driveway as well. Kozik looked pissed. I didn't know what was wrong with him.

"Hey, how's Rose? Is she okay?" they both asked at the same time. Stiles came to one side and Vince was on the other. I was sandwiched in the middle with Jamie hugging me from my neck. It was nice to know they had my back.

"She's fine, you all need to leave," I heard Kozik growl out. I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was pissing me off.

"Is everything alright Sky?" Jamie asked in my ear. I shrugged my shoulder the best I could.

"I guess you guys should go. I'll call you all when I find something out. Me and Kozik need to have a talk," I said through gritted teeth. I was pissed and getting really sick of Kozik's shit.

"Alright, we'll talk to you later. Love ya," they said, walking off to their cars before driving away.

I walked over to the front door and unlocked, stepping into the house only to find that the back glass door had broken. I didn't see Peter anywhere. There was a strong smell of something and I wasn't sure what it was, but it smelled like pee and iron. I grabbed my gun and cocked it, ready to shoot if I needed to. I heard Kozik on the phone with someone before he started looking around the house. I started to call for Peter, but he never came to me. Kozik went one way and I went the other.

Walking into my room, I found Peter laying on my bed with his throat cut and a bullet wound. I knew he was dead, but my heart did not want to listen to what my mind was telling me. On the wall over my bed, there was a note written in blood. I was sure it was Peter's blood.

The game has just started. You have been warned.

My mind was racing. There were so many things that were not adding up, Who would kill my dog? Why would they go after me? And why the fuck were they breaking into my Nana's house?

"Skylar? Where the hell did you go?" I heard footsteps and then a hand on my shoulder. It made me think that I was in danger; I didn't hear the voice. I brought my elbow back and heard a crack as it hit the person's ribs. I heard a groan and found that Kozik was holding his ribs. I had hit him. 

"What the fuck?! Why did you do that Skylar?" I felt bad for hurting him. I didn't mean to do it. I felt something wet on my face and realized I was crying.

"You're going to the cabin until we know who is after you and deal with them," Dad said. He and Kozik both seemed cold towards me, and I wasn't sure why. Dad seemed fine at the hospital, and I'm not sure what is wrong with Kozik. I knew one thing, though: I wasn't going to run and hide. I would face this head on.

"Dad, I'm not going to run and hide just because things look bad. If someone is after me, then I'm gonna meet this head on and deal with it," I said, looking at Dad and then Kozik, who was walking down the steps. I was still upset about Peter. He was my best friend. He had been there when Dad and the others got locked up and when Kozik and I started to have trouble. Shit, how was I going to tell Nana that he's gone? She loved that dog as much as I did.

"For once in your life, Skylar, just do what you're fucking told!" Kozik spat out. I looked at him then at Dad they both looked pissed. I was hoping it was not at me. I wasn't sure what was wrong with Kozik, but I was getting really tired of his shit.

"What the fuck is your problem? You've been a real asshole ever since we left the hospital and I'm getting really sick and tired of it!" I said getting even more pissed. Dad took a step towards me before he heard something, and headed outside with his gun cocked. I was so into fighting with Kozik that I didn't even realize it.

"I might be an asshole, but I haven't been lying to you this whole time or fucking anyone else. Ya know, I really believed that you were having a hard time because of what Max did to you, but now I guess that's not the truth. I was the stupid one to think you ever really wanted me, but it turns out that you're just like the other biker sluts."

Before I could stop myself, my hand went flying. I slapped Kozik across the face. The force I used behind the hit made his head go flying to the side.

"What the hell is going on here?" I heard someone say from behind me, but I wasn't sure who. I was too far gone in my anger and it took everything I had not to pull my gun out and shoot him for what he said to me.

"I don't know what the fuck you're talking about Kozik, but I haven't been with anyone. No, cheating is your thing, not mine, and yes, there was some things I didn't tell you and I did that for a reason. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but the best thing for you to do is leave me the fuck alone until you fix your shit!" I said before walking out of the house. I heard someone calling my name, but I knew if I stopped to see what they wanted, I would break down. I couldn't let him see how much his words hurt me. So I didn't stop. I keep on going. I got into my car and then I drove off.


	6. More into the light

The words Kozik said to me keep playing in my mind. By the time I realized that I had run from the house, I was halfway between Charming and my house. I also realized that a bike was following close behind me, right on my ass to be more precise.

My hands started to shake so bad. I felt like I was going to be sick, so I pulled over and made it out of the car just in time to throw up all over the side of the road. By this point, I was a crying mess, and truth be told, I'm not even sure why I was so upset. I mean Kozik's words hurt yes, but this was Kozik we were talking about. After everything that has happened, how could I even think that we would work out?

"Shit. Dollface, are you alright?" I heard someone say before my hair was moved out of my face. I looked up and saw that it was Tig and the others. They must have been on the way to Nana's house when they saw me.

"Fine. are you headed to Nana's house?" I asked in a whisper; my throat was hurting so bad.   
I heard the sound of another bike and saw that it was Dad. He looked pissed and I wasn't sure if it was at me or at Kozik. I really didn't want to find out, but I was sure I would.

"Get in your car and go straight to our house. I'll be right behind you. Chibs, Kozik is going to need to be patched up," Dad said while looking at me.

I nodded my head and got back into my car. I was somewhat calmer now and drove at a somewhat normal speed. It wasn't long till Dad was behind me. My hands would not stop shaking no matter how much I tried to get them to.

I made it to the house. Turning off the car, I sat still for a while. They're trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with Kozik and who the fuck killed my dog. I was so deep in my own thoughts that I didn't even hear the car door open. When I saw my dad standing there I almost jumped out of my skin.

"Come on little girl, let's get inside. Then I'll explain what's going on."   
I nodded my head and took the hand he had held out for me. Getting out of the car, I wrapped my cars around his waist and put my head on my chest. I didn't want the tears to come down anymore but when he put his arms around me I couldn't help it.

"Come on," he said. I nodded again and pulled away. We headed into the house. Dad walked in first, making sure no one was hiding inside. Once Dad came back, I walked into the house.

"The Russians are going after the club. They've made a threat for the old ladies and other people close to the Club. I'm not sure who killed Peter, or who is after you. But they will make another move sooner or later, and then we'll get them. Until then you are on lockdown."

I took in what Dad said. I remember Max doing some things with the Russians and a few other people. The Russians wanted to get their hands on me. The only thing Max ever did right was tell them, no.

"Dad, what are we going to do? The Russians have wanted to get their hands on me for a while. Mom and Max would never let them. But if they find out that I'm here, they might try and take me. As for the one who killed my dog and left the note, I think I know who it was. I think it was Lexie " I said, fear going through my whole body.

I really hated the Russians; they were greedy and they thought they were better than everyone else. As for Lexie, she was a problem. But if things go to a head, I think I could take her. I know her very well and Max used me a lot to take care of some jobs that no one else would or could. I was, you could say, his "assassin", when he wasn't beating me or doing the other shit he did to me. I haven't told anyone this and I was scared to tell them. I wasn't sure how they would take it.

"Why do you think it was her? The smart thing for her to do would be to leave and not come back. We will take care of the Russians. They won't get their hands on you. We're taking you to the cabin and you will be safe there," Dad said. I nodded my head. I guess I really couldn't argue; the Russians were not someone you wanted to play with. They always got what they wanted. Even if they don't know I was here, I'm sure they would find out sooner or later.

"Yeah, the smart thing. I guess she isn't very smart. I think she is the one that ran me and Kozik off the road, and the one that has been following me for the past few days. I wasn't sure about it, but now I really think she is the one doing all this. Can you explain why Kozik went off on me? And what hell he was meaning when he said all that stuff?" I asked at thinking of what Kozik said to me. I wanted to cry again, but I held it in. I was going to be strong. Dad pulled something out of his coat and handed it to me. I opened up the envelope and wanted to throw up.

"Sky? Is there something you want to tell me?" I looked up at my father, who looked pissed. I heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps coming down the hall. I knew I was safe with my Dad and I was sure it might have been some of the guys. I was right: it was just Clay, Jax, Tig, and Kozik. 

"Dad, this... How is this real? I never knew they took pictures while they made me have sex with them."

Inside was photos was a bunch of different photos of me with different guys. They were all Max's guys. The very last one made me run to the bathroom before I threw up everywhere. Max had me tied down with a gag in my mouth and he was cutting me. I was tied to his bed.

"Shit. So these were Max's men? I didn't know," I heard Kozak say from behind me. I was laying back on the cold floor. Dad handed me some water. I still felt sick so I stayed there, not moving with my eyes closed.

"Yeah, well, maybe if you trusted her and didn't jump to things," I heard Jax say. I was pissed and hurt and sick. I felt so many different things and it was hard to pinpoint one feeling out of the others.

"Listen, darling, we need to know who they are. They might be some of the ones that killed your dog and wrote that on the wall."

"The last photo is of Max. That was an easy thing to deal with. He got a lot worse than that. The other two was Zelman and Spike. They never really did anything to hurt me," I said, feeling the tears come down my face.

I hated this. I hated that they now knew more. I hated the fact Kozik didn't trust me, and I hated that now they would be digging more Into my past.

"Alright. Anything else? We need to know everything." I heard Jax say. I started to stand. I was feeling closed in I looked at my Dad, then at the others. I really wasn't sure how they would take what I was about to say.

"Yeah. Max had me do a bunch of different training and would send me on jobs. I've done a bunch of things. I was kinda like what Dad is to this Club. I would get info, and if need be, I would kill people. After I almost died, he stopped sending me. He said I was just a piece of ass that could be replaced. But he liked keeping me around," I said, feeling sick again as I thought of all the things he has done to me.

"What the fuck do you mean? He sent you on jobs to kill people?!" I nodded my head. Max took me away from my mother and got rid of her. She didn't know where I was. They said I was a missing girl. I was finally able to get off the bathroom floor while everyone took in wha I had just told them. I knew this might be hard to hear and this would make things a little harder but I felt like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. 

I had walked to my bedroom and was pulling out cothles when I heard his voice.

"Sky, look, I know I went off and said a bunch of different things. I was just upset and hurt. I didn't mean any of it," I looked in the doorway. Kozik was standing there and he looked like shit. I guessed Dad didn't take off his rings when he beat the shit out of him. A black eye, a split lip, and a few cuts on his face.

"If you didn't mean it, then why say it? Why jump the gun when you had no clue if those were real or not? Why hurt me again when you said you wouldn't?" I asked while putting things in a suitcase I had started to pack after I was able to get off the floor. I felt arms go around my waist and pull me into a hard chest.

"I fucked up. Next time I'll talk to you. I know I should have in the first place.. I'm sorry," I looked at Kozik and nodded. I don't know why I just can't seem to let him go. I know I should, but I just couldn't.

"Fine. Tell the others I'm going to lay down for a bit," I said, moving my packed bag on the floor. Kozik nodded and then kissed my head before he walked out the door. I got into my bed and thought of all the things that have happened the past few days.

I had a feeling things was about to get worse.


	7. More coming out

The clubhouse will always smell the same to me. No matter how many times we clean or what we use the smell of old pussy sweat and leather will never leave. The only place in the Clubhouse where it didn't smell bad was in the room where church was held. Just like the Clubhouse, it was dimly lit but somewhat brighter. In the middle of the room was a table with a reaper carved into it, with chairs surrounding it.

Clay took his seat at the head of the table and then everyone else took their seats. I stood in the corner, not really sure where to go. I was only in this room one time before. And that felt like so long ago.

"Alright, darlin' when you're ready you can start. We need to know everything," Jax said after showing me to the other side of the room, where I could sit. I nodded my head and took in a deep breath.

"Out of all the guys, Zelmen and Spike were the two who were nice and took care of me. They were the ones that helped me get back to Mom. When I was 11, Max took me from my mom. He never told her where I was and then started to train me. At this time, Max never touched me in a bad way other than beating me from time to time. He didn't start the other shit till I was 13. Zelman and Spike were in charge of most of my training. We did have sex. Zelman and Spike were both sweet to me. They took care of me when I was hurt and would patch me up when Max got too bad," I said, stopping to take a sip of water and giving them time to go over what I just said.

"What kind of training?" Clay asked. I looked at him, then at the others. My eyes landed on my dad, who looked very white, which it stood out since he was so tan.

I knew he wasn't liking this. I knew at least half of these guys hated what I was telling them and finding out some of the heavier things Max did to me.

"Guns, knives, hand to hand with boxing. And if I do say so myself, I'm not too bad with a sword," I said thinking of all the things I was taught. I tried to forget but having that stuff nailed into my mind at a young age made it very hard to.

"Is there anything else? I wanna meet Zelman and Spike. Maybe they know something about the things that have been going on," Clay said to me. I looked at him and then my hands. I watched as they started to shake.

"You can't," I said no louder than a whisper. I felt the tears come to my eyes at the thought of that day and how things changed for the worst.

"What do you mean I can't? If what you're saying is true, then I don't see why they wouldn't want to help you," Clay said, his face turning a little red. I guess he didn't like what I was trying to tell him. Jax looked at me and gave me a smile.

"What I mean is one is dead and the other... I'm not sure where he is or how to even get a hold of him since he went into hiding," I said standing up. My legs were going numb and I really was having a hard time with sitting still.

"How do you know he is dead?" I looked at Clay and then at the floor. for some reason I didn't like this. It felt like he was going to use this against me, like if I said something wrong, he would have me killed. This was the first time I felt this way around or about Clay. He had always been nice to me, welcoming me with open arms and helping me get rid of Max. The look in Clay's eyes, I saw so many times in Max's and his men. It was cold and made me feel very uneasy.

"Because I'm the one that killed him," I said, my voice going cold and hard. As much as I trusted Clay, I didn't trust how he was looking or sounding for that matter. If I showed any kind of emotion, that could be used against me.

"What the fuck do you mean, little girl?" I knew that my dad was not happy about any of this, and the fact that I just admitted to killing a man who helped me out and took care of me through the years was not an easy thing to handle.

"Now before you guys start jumping the gun here, I had no choice. It was either him, or me and my mother. s"How do you know he is dead?" I looked at Clay and then at the floor. for some reason I didn't like this. It felt like he was going to use this against me, like if I said something wrong, he would have me killed. This was the first time I felt this way around or about Clay. He had always been nice to me, welcoming me with open arms and helping me get rid of Max. The look in Clay's eyes, I saw so many times in Max's and his men. It was cold and made me feel very uneasy.

"Because I'm the one that killed him," I said, my voice going cold and hard. As much as I trusted Clay, I didn't trust how he was looking or sounding for that matter. If I showed any kind of emotion, that could be used against me.

"What the fuck do you mean, little girl?" I knew that my dad was not happy about any of this, and the fact that I just admitted to killing a man who helped me out and took care of me through the years was not an easy thing to handle.

"Now before you guys start jumping the gun here, I had no choice. It was either him, or me and my mother. Spike knew that; he was the one that said to pull the trigger," I said, feeling kind of like a weight was lifted off my shoulders at finally being able to get that out.

"What do you mean, doll face? You're really not making any kind of sense," Tig said. I looked at him and nodded my head. I guess he was right. None of it really made that much sense. Spike and Zelmen treated me like everyone else did when we were around people, but when it was just us they were both different. They treated me like someone and not just something to release some stress or blow one out on.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. Spike and Zelman were very different than everyone else. They keep me and them both safe, or as safe as I could be there. They would be harsh and mean but when it was just us, they were nice and took care of me. When Max would put me on lockdown in the cell in the basement, they would find a way to bring me food and drink when they could. They are both the reason I was able to get back to Mom," I said, staring down at my hands. It was like I was pulled back into the time I was under Max's control and he was back from the dead. It was a scary thought and feeling; it made me feel so many things that it was hard to pinpoint what was stronger.

"That really don't explain why you killed him," Clay said with a glare sent my way. I didn't let it get to me, but I was really losing my temper fast. How many times would I have to tell them this?

"Jesus, don't you get it? I didn't have a choice and Spike knew that! He wanted me to live and if I killed him, Max would not kill me or my mother, and the beating or whatever he did to me that night would not be as bad as it would be if I didn't kill Spike. Max would've hurt my mother and would've dragged out her death and make me watch. And then once she was dead, he would do the same thing to me. It's one of his favorite ways to do things," I said, going deeper and deeper into my own mind. It was flashback after flashback of all the things that were done to me, or the things I had to do.

"Okay, how about we stop this before someone loses their temper. We can talk more at the cabin. This way you can cool down," Jax said. I looked at him with a small smile, grateful he said this. I was ready to get out of this room. It wasn't a small room, but with everyone in it and what I just told, it felt like the walls were closing in on me.

"Sounds fine to me. Go wait outside; we'll be done soon," Clay said. I nodded and walked out of the room, where I was met with Ima and her crew of cock sucking bitches who I hated so much. I walked behind the bar to the little spot that had ice cold soda in it and grabbed me a root beer, before walking over to the chair and sitting down the whole time. I felt Ima staring at me. I wanted to cut her eyes out. I hated the way she looked at me.

*Happy's Pov*

Watching Skylar with such pain on her face was hard to bare. Hearing that my daughter was like me in more ways than one was hard to hear too. I never knew any of this; we never really talked about her past and we never really had much time to talk anyway since I was locked up, and then with the shitstorm that has been going on, we haven't really talked or seen much of each other.

I didn't like how Clay was acting. This was hard on Sky as it was and he was making things worse. I was happy when Jax said to stop and for her to go cool down. I knew she was close to snapping and I hope she calmed down by the time we got down in here.

"I think she could do some good on things if need be in the Club. With her training, no one would think of her being any kind of danger," at hearing Clay's words, my head snapped up. Clay sat at the head of the table and everyone was giving him death glares, even Tig, who was normally on board with whatever Clay had to say.

"Hell no. That little girl has been through enough. We are not going to put her through any more than we have too, and the fact that you would even think about using her like that is most likely why she never told anyone about this. There is a lot more to Skylar and I'm sure it will be here and there when she tells us everything, but that doesn't give you the right to use my granddaughter," Tig said. I looked at him. Everyone in the room was shocked to hear him say anything to Clay about his ideas. Skylar was like me; she never let on to anything unless she had to, and when she finally did let you in she expected you not to use her or betray her.

"Jax?"

"Nah."

"Juice?"

"Nay."

"Kozik?"

"No."

"Happy?"

"No," I answered.

"Piney?"

"No."

"Opie?"

"No."

"Chibs?"

"Nay."

"Tig?"

"No bother; this is wrong."

Clay was outnumbered which meant Sky was free to help us if she wanted, but wouldn't be forced into anything. If I had my way, she wouldn't be dealing with anything that had to do with Clublife. I loved my Club and I loved my daughter, but she was already dealing with enough shit. I was not about to add to it. Fuck, we still had to have that talk.

"Fine." Clay said, throwing down the gravel. He stood up and walked out of the room. We needed to head out to the cabin. Gemma was already out there, getting things ready for Sky and the one staying with her.

The sound of a high-pitched scream made everyone jump and run to the main room of the Clubhouse, where Sky had Ima by the throat and was beating her head into the ground. I wasn't in a rush to help the slut but I couldn't let my kid hurt her. She was big in the porn business and it would look bad if she suddenly went missing.

Pulling Sky off the bitch, I saw that her cheek was cut and it looked like Ima clawed at her cheek. I pulled Sky to the doors as she tried to get back to the bitch when she opened up her mouth. Does the fucking bitch ever learn?

After I got Sky outside she looked somewhat calmer than she did inside. I could tell that she was just barely holding back her anger.

I wonder just how much damage she did?

*Skylar's POV*

I was sitting in front of the little TV when Damon, a guy I hang around, came and sat beside me. We were just sitting there when Ima came in.

I was going to let it go. I wasn't going to say anything. I was just going to sit there and not listen to anything she had to say. But I really wasn't expecting her to open up her mouth and say shit about my mother or my family when she knew nothing about either. She was lucky to be breathing by the time my father got me out the clubhouse doors.

"What the fuck was that about, little girl?" he asked. His raspy voice sounded even deeper than it normally did. I was still so pissed about what the cunt ass bitch said that I was shaking. Anger was rolling off me in waves and I felt like I was going to snap again.

"The fucking bitch opened her goddamned mouth and started to say shit about mom and about MY FAMILY," I said, the last part coming out more as a yell than what I meant it to, but I really couldn't help it. I was just that pissed.

"Where's your bag? We'll be headed to the cabin very soon," Dad said. I looked at him, then at my car. I was taking my car and whoever was going to be my bodyguard would meet us up there. I was kinda hoping it would be Dad; we had a lot to talk about.

"In the car, along with extra guns and ammo," I paused. "Look, Dad, I never told anyone about any of the things I told you guys. I know I should have. You haven't kept anything from me, but with everything going on, we never really had the chance to talk," I said, looking down at the ground. I couldn't look him in the eye; I was afraid of the look have and scared of him hating me.

I felt fingers go under my chin and make me look up at Dad. He moved his hand behind my head, pulling me into his strong, warm chest. He held me like that for the longest time before he spoke.

"I know. We'll have that chance to talk once we get to the cabin. I'll be there for the next two days, then Quinn will be the one looking after you. After that I'm not sure who it'll be. But we will have that talk, and I don't want you to hold anything back. I'm tired of shit popping up," Dad said, holding me to his chest the whole time.

I missed Dad so much when he got locked up. With everything that happened after he got out, it felt like it was back to normal for me and him.

Before I could say anything else, the others came out and it was time to go. I got in my car and waited for the "OK" to go.

With me in the middle, off to the cabin we go.


	8. Danger of the worst kind

 

 

   It wasn't a very long trip but it was so boring I was stuck in the middle with all the guys around me on all sides they were making sure I was safe and not any kind of danger. I knew that once we got there and we got everything taken care of me and dad would be having that talk. We were halfway there when I started to hear a rattle I looked over on the floorboard on the passenger seat and seen a big ass snake. Not thinking about anything other than getting out of the car I severed to the side of the road almost clipping tig while doing so I was out of the car before it was fully parked I tripped over my pants legs and feel on my ass.

"What the fuck is the matter with you" I heard clay yell I looked over him seeing Jax he bent down the same time my dad did to help me off the floor.

"Darling are you OK?" I heard his worried voice I shook my head not being able to form words just yet.

"Do I look OK?!? There is a fucking snake in my car not just any snake a rattlesnake" I said voice going higher.

" juice call piney send a tow truck you can just ride with hap the rest of the way" there was a loud gunshot I looked over and found my dad with his gun in hand he just shot the snake.

"How the fuck did that get in there....doll face are you alright? It didn't bite you did it?" Tig asked pulling me out of Jax's arms the feeling of warmth left me made me realize that I was shaking.

"I don't like snakes.....max-snake's" that was the last thing I said before I passed out.

*happy's pov*

 

Shit, everything was falling apart clay was acting very strange what the fuck was he thinking wanting to use my kid, sky told us what she did because she trusted us. I was riding right behind her and Tig was to my lift she swerved so fast on the side of the road she almost clipped tig and me.

I watched as she jumped out of her prized car she tripped and fell on the ground I was off my bike as fast as I could I heard clay yell at my daughter pissing me off to no end. Inside her car was diamondback rattlesnake and as big as it was if she would have been bitten even just a nick of its fangs she would be dead. I knew she was in good hands with tig and jax so I grabbed my gun an cocked it shooting it.

"don't like snakes.....max-snake's" I watched as she fell into tigs arms. I should of known max would have something to do with this the fucker was dead and he was still fucking with her.

"Hap bother do you know what she meant? We are almost to the cabin she can ride in the van and we can come back and get her car....I wonder how it got in there" jax said looking at me my anger was barely being controlled I wanted to kill something.

"I'm not sure bother but I do know one thing someone put that in her car I checked it out myself before we left" I said walking over to my kid I wanted to make sure she was just passed out not positioned. When I found no bite marks I put her in the van with juice and chibs.

"Alright let's go" I said getting back on my bike I was sure that sky would be safe there with chibs and juice. We were almost to the cabin only a few more miles kozik and opie went ahead to things ready like food and Gemma cleaned up the place a bit I knew my kid was not happy but this was for her safety.

"Hap grab skylar and put her on a bed then we can unload the van" clay said to me I nodded my head and went to grab my kid only to find that kozik was the who had gotten to her first i sent him glare still very much pissed at how he had treated her.

"I'll take her you unload the van and bring her things into the room," i said taking skyler out of his hands i didn't even want him touching her and the fact that he was, Was pissing me off to no end.

"So i take you are still pissed? look i already talked to sky and we are working things out" He said without thinking i pulled her closer to my body in my arms i knew she was safe, I knew that no one could or would hurt her without having to go through me and i had no problem killing a bunch of people to keep my family safe. Skylar was really the only one i had who didn't judge me for who i was and what i did she still loves me even though i kill people.

"Why the fuck should she? You fucked up too many times" I said between gritted teeth me and this girl was going to have a really big and long talk when she woke up which reminds i have to have a talk about her racing.

"I'm not sure i know i fucked up and i know she deserves better than me but some how i feel in love with her and i keep fucking up and i'm not sure how to make things better or even if i can because lord knows i'm just going to fuck up aging,,,But for some weird reason she looks past that and still wants me in her life and until she tells me to leave then I'm going to stay" kozik said i nodded my head and went inside i had nothing else to say to the punk at this time. I walked into the cabin it smelled better than the clubhouse but not by much i was ready for this to be over it seemed like it was one thing after another we get out of jail find out we have a knew cop in the town then shit with my ma and now this. Things were getting bad and all i wanted to do was keep my family safe.

"Dad? Please don't be mad at koz he is your brother what is going on between me and him stays with us i don't want you two fighting because of me" I heard sky say in a whisper her eyes were closed and her head was laying on my shoulder. Without thinking I held her closer to me I sat down on the bed not letting her go I often wondered what it would have been like to hold her as a baby.

"I hate this.....I hate all the fucked up shit that has happened to you because of me" I said my voice breaking at the end I was so close to crying I could feel the burn in my throat and the tears agent my eyes.

"Daddy...look at me... Do not blame yourself for any of this it's not your fault" I stood up putting her in the chair and walking to the other side of the room...how could she think that none of this was my fault if I hadn't fucked up all those years ago then me bree and sky could be living a happy life she wouldn't have had to go through what she did.

 

*skys pov*

 

"You don't get it do you little girl? All of the bad things that have happened to you are because of me" I sat there staring as a tear ran down his check then another till he was full on crying I have never seen my father and it was not something I ever wanted to see again. I stood up and walked over to him pulling him to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as tight as he could to his body putting his face in my neck he was still crying.

"Daddy none of this is your fault....everything happens for a reason....and I don't blame you for what happened because it is not your fault it's max's and everyone else's" I said feeling the tears come to my eyes he was hurting so much and it made me wonder how long he has been holding this all in

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry," he said I'm not sure how long we stood there but I really didn't mind my father needed me and I would be there no matter. The door opened and I'm not too sure my dad knew if jax poked his head in I shook my head at him mouthing I would explain latter. He nodded his head and closed the door dad pulled away and sat on the bed he looked bad I can now really see how much this was bothering him he looked bad dark bags under his eyes an he was pale I was really worried about him.

"Skylar?" I heard his voice it sounded rough more so than normal form him crying.

"yes daddy?" I asked

"I love you," he said before getting up and walking out of the room before I could say it back. It felt nice knowing that he did love me.

 


	9. Having that Talk

Boredom that is what I felt dad lift leaving just me and Kozik. He would be back though they went to get my car, I sat on the couch flipping through the tv only to find nothing to watch so I grabbed my phone and started to go through my music.

"Hey....what are you doing?" I looked up at the door to see Kozik standing there he looked better still pale and he still has dark bags much like my fathers. I wasn't sure what was wrong with them but they needed rest.

"Nothing much thinking of cooking some dinner for us dad and grandpa is coming back for the night then it's just you and me after that" I said standing up with my phone in hand I plugged it Into the speakers and then headed for the kitchen I felt Kozik's hands go around my waist pulling me back into his strong chest his scent filled my nose.

"Do you need some help?" 

He asked before he put his head in my neck kissing it making hot lava go through my body. "No....you go rest....koz that feels good" I moaned out the last part he grabbed my chest playing with my nipple. I felt him grind his hard on Into my ass. I know what he was wanting and we didn't have the time they would be back anytime.

"Why don't you help me relax?" He growled into my ear I heard the sound of bikes and pulled away from Koz just as the front door opened.

"Hey I'm fixing to cook so why don't you three go seat and rest and I'll bring you some beer," I said walking Into the kitchen dad followed me there. I was bent over trying to grab a beer that was in the very back I needed to put some to cool down.

"What are you doing little girl?" Dad said I handed him a beer before I looked at him then at Kozik and tig who came into the room.

"Fixing to cook so we can eat....I know we have a lot to talk about you three look like shit and need rest so go nap while I cook" I said trying to get them out of the kitchen I really just needed time to think about some things and I know that with everything that was going to happen with us talking I wouldn't get much time for myself. 

"Little girl we need to a have that talk and this has nothing to do with you street racing" I looked at my dad as the others headed back to the living room. dad walked over to the sink and started to watch the shrimp while I got the stake ready.

"Alright what do we need to talk about?" I asked while putting the stake in the pan with a like butter. 

"What's this shit going on with you and Kozik?" I should've known this was going to come up sooner or later but I really didn't think it would be now. 

"dad, to be honest, i really don't know myself for some reason I just can't let him go," I said while taking a seat in the chair while the food cooked dad sat in front of me. 

"What do you mean? Little girl all he has done is hurt you and bother or not I won't stand by and let him do this to you" I looked at dad I really wasn't sure what to say the sound of footsteps was loud in the quiet room. 

"Hey I have to head to the clubhouse tig is passed out on the couch I'll be back as soon as I can" Kozik said coming over to kiss me on the forehead but at the look, my dad sent his way he stopped short and headed for the door without looking back. 

"Dad do you really need to scare him? he is still your brother, after all, I said I didn't want any trouble between you two" I said going over to the stove and flipping the food I grabbed the shrimp and put them in the pan as well.

"That's my job scaring the living shit out of guys who want in your pants" I looked at dad and gave him a grin

"Really dad? Anyway Should I go wake up tig or will you? I asked laughing at my dad's words this felt nice being able to sit down and talk to my dad this was the first time I got to do this since he got out. IT's been one crazy thing after the other.

"You can i'll take the food up so you don't burn it" I gave dad a look at his words and headed for the living room I found tig laying on the couch with his mouth open snoring away like there was no care in the world I wanted to wake him up but I couldn't find it in me to do so he looked so happy and peaceful. I walked back into the kitchen dad was just putting the food on the plates. 

"Where's tig?" dad asked grabbing another beer and sitting down. 

"He looked to peaceful to wake up so I am letting him sleep....Dad are you ok?" I asked him crying came to my mind for some weird reason that I was not sure of. 

"Yeah, Why?" I took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Well I mean I have never seen you cry and you were just so upset I just wanted to make sure that you were OK," I said looking at the table the whole time for some reason I couldn't look at him and for some reason that kind of bothered me. 

"Are you two Kids eating without me? Not cool man not cool" and just like that the wired tension that was in the room was gone by my grandpa's amazing timing. 

"Yeah well you looked too cute to wake up with you snoring like a train an all" I said laughing at the look on his face

"see I even tapped it so you can see it" I said grabbing my phone an playing the video of tig he had one leg on the couch an the other one hanging off the side his arm was thrown over his eyes he was snoring away.

"Skylar you will be getting rid of that right?" The look on his face was priceless I heard dad laugh I sent it to him I would make tig think I got rid of it but in truth, I could use this as blackmail. 

"Oh yeah, sure I will sooner or later," I said giving him an evil grin. 

"Ok you two go down we need to be having that talk," dad said I looked at him an for a minute I forgot all about that.

"Oh yeah you and your nighttime fine, why did you start that anyway?" Tig asked I looked at him then at my food I pushed my plate away from. 

"Well when you guys got locked up I had to take care of nana dad really wasn't making any money and nana needed her Meds food an bills paid so I found a way to make it work with school an working a normal job" I said looking at dad I got fired from my job after they found out I was related to a son they didn't need that type of crowd messing up their business they said 

"I can understand that but baby we are out now we can take care of Everything but you still race, why?" Tig asked for some reason the whole time dad has said nothing to me he just sat there looking at me like I was the most fascinating thing in the world.

"The freedom the speed the money is not bad either....it's just something about all that it makes me want more it's a feeling of freedom an no worries for only a little bit but it's enough to make it worth it" I said looking at dad then at tig they both had a thoughtful look on there faces. 

" listen, little girl, I'm glad you found something you like but street racing is not the way to go about this you could get hurt killed or even get sent to jail," dad said I looked at him then at tig.

Should I tell them? It might come back an bite me in the ass for it. Maybe if I keep it to myself then no would find out. No that's no good dad an the club would find out an then that would make things worse for me.

"I get that I really do but let me ask you this, how is street racing any different than what you guys do? You and the club are outlaws who run guns how is street racing any different when all I'm trying to do is help take care or my family an have some money, dad, me and you both know that nana's bills and Meds are not cheap" after I was done with my little speech I looked at dad then at tig who still had that thoughtful look on his faces.

"I get what you're saying dollface I really do but the most important thing in my and hap's life is you and the club. do you know what would happen I something happened to you?" Tig asked me I looked at them both not sure what would really happen 

"no not really I get scared every time you guys leave I don't wanna lose any of you, you and the club is all I have that's why I try to make things easier for you guys," I said putting the plates in the sink I knew this talk would be rough but I had no clue it would be like this.

"And that Little girl is the point......I'm your father and that means I am supposed to be the one taking care of you, not you taking care of us......so how about we come up with a deal here?" I looked at dad then at tig I wasn't sure if I was going to like what they had to say but I would hear them out it wasn't like I had a chose in the matter.

"Ok what deal?" I asked sitting back down dad grind at me

"we find you something else to do that gives you the rush and freedom you want and you only race once in a while" I looked at dad then at tig I was not happy about this but at least they were not making me stop racing just not all the time.

"How do you feel about horses dollface?"


	10. In The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you all liking this so far? I really hope you all enjoy it i'm doing a quik read through to try and get the things I missed when I first did this chapter. 
> 
> I have a idea for a new SOA Fic called Break, Its a happy lowman daughter fic agian I have no clue why I love writing him as a father only this time Tig is not the grandpa. 
> 
> I alos have another book for a jax little sister type thing if you want to read any of them let me know and I will post them here when I am done with them.

********  
  
  
  


"Horses? I love them I used to have a few..remember?" I said looking at tig I wasn't sure where this was headed but I was sure wanting to find out.

"Oswald has a bunch of horses and I'm sure if you talk to him then maybe he would let you ride one of his. Hell, he might let you house a horse" tig said I looked at dad and then at tig.

_Did I really wanna do this? How would that work with all the club shit going on? And most importantly after what happened to my dog, I wasn't sure if I wanted to do it._

"Look this is a good idea really it is but.....how will that work? With everything going I just don't see myself being able to do it..and I really don't wanna have to give up street racing it's what I love to do....I get your point I really do you don't want anything to happen to me but think about what you're asking of me that would be like me asking you to leave the club" I said leaning against the sink I hated this I really did how would they feel if I asked them to stop riding their bikes and leave the sons.

"Were are not asking that you stop racing little girl we are asking that you don't do it as much...There is a reason for this the club is getting deeper in some shit and I want you safe I can't always be there to make sure you don't get hurt" I heard the sound of loud pipes and I was sure if one of the guys was going to show up they would call first I looked at dad then at tig. Did they not hear it? Or was I the only one?

"Do you guys hear that?" I Barely got the words out before the whole room was full of bullets I felt the impact of the ground and a heavy weight on my body and a white-hot pain in my shoulder. I must have blacked out because when I came to the worried face of my father was leaning over me.

"Skylar! Damn it tig call the others tell them we need the doc" I heard my dad's voice say the sound of footsteps moving away echoed in my head.

"Ugh! What the hell happened? My arm is killing me" I said my voice sounded so far off it was kinda like I wasn't even there. I felt dad lift me up and wrap his arms around me An I laid my head on his chest.

"Goddammit don't fucking scare me like that again! Are you hurt anywhere else?" I tried to look up at dad only when I moved my head the world would spin. My whole body ached and hurt not just my arm.

"My whole body hurts but it's mostly  My arm that hurts the worst...what happened?" I asked my voice coming out very shaky even to my ears, there was a strong smell of copper in the air. It made my stomach roll.

"You were shot" My father is a very strong man but when he said those words his voice shook a little with sadness or anger i really didn't know. A part of me really didn't want to I heard the sound of boots coming down the hall and tig had a grim look on his face. Dad helped me to my feet the sound of bikes could be heard as dad put his arm around me pulling me to his side.

"What?" was all dad said Jax was the first one into the door then clay and one by one all the sons were standing in the living room I took some time to look around blood was leaking down my arm and there was blood on my father's shirt. Built holes fled the higher part of the room making me realize how lucky I was that I was pulled onto the ground or I would have had more to worry about then a built in the arm.

"Hap? Sky? are you two alright?" Jax asked his face set in a grim look I knew there was something else wrong other then me getting shot only I wasn't sure what it was and that bothered me I had this bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Just fine Jax...My arm hurts though" I said with a cheeky grin this was nothing I hadn't lived through before it might have shaken me up but I would be just fine.

"Glad to see your fine...Hap bother we have a problem we found Koz's bike laid down off the highway and he is nowhere to be found" I Heard Jax say my mind coming up with so many things as to what could've happened to him and I didn't like any of them. I felt like a weight was laying on my chest it was hard to breathe.

"What happened to your car?" At juice's words I looked up and meet the look of a worried Jax I bet he knew about my car but didn't say anything to me.

"What are you talking about my car was fine just a little bit ago," I said walking out of the house with the boys right behind me dad's and tigs bike was full of bullet holes lucky they missed the gas tank so it didn't blow up. But my car, on the other hand, was full of holes and dead snakes

"What the hell?!" I yelled I looked back at the guys then at my car there was a loud sound of something charging than my car blew up knocking me back off my feet I hit something hard before everything went dark.

**_later_**

The sound of beeping woke me up from the somewhat peaceful sleep I was having thinking it was my alarm I tried to turn it off only to find my arm didn't want to move. I heard the sound of voices at the end of my bed making me stop trying to move my body and listen to the voices. 

"Just give her some time hap she will come around.....I know you are dealing with a lot right now so just take it easy on her....I'm sorry to hear about your mother" I heard Tara's voice but nothing made much since I Realized they I must have been in the hospital a that hey must have been giving me some kind of medicine that was now dragging under again by the medicine. The next time I came to the room was dark an I was able to move. I looked around the room the best I could the smell of alcohol and cleaner was strong in the air. I looked to my lift to find dad asleep in the chair.

"Dad?" I said out loud but even to my own ears It was nothing then a whisper I heard a grunt and then dad got out of his chair an walked over to me.

"I'm right here little girl....how are you feeling?" Dad's voice was soft but it was still rough from sleep. Even though there was little light in the room everything seemed so bright.

"I feel like something blew up in my face," I said giving him a lazy smile If I was being honest my whole body hurt bad but I was not going to say that I knew he was worried about me. An I didn't want to add to that.

"Listen some things happened while you were knocked out.....I'll tell you everything but for now rest," dad said kissing my forehead he was being really loving an that worried me. Dad was not the over lovey type an the fact that he was now well it was wired but I kinda liked it.

"Oh good, you're awake...how do you feel?" Tera asked walking into the room the door opened behind her and Gemma walked in with flowers in her hand she gave me a light smile before walking over an kissing my head.

"I'm fine really just kinda sore...would you mind helping me sit up?....what happened?" I asked as Tera sat me up like I asked Her to. She gave me a grim look.

"What do you remember? It's ok if you don't remember much that is normal with had trama" Tera said while checking me over I tried to think back to things after my car blew up but nothing came to me. The only thing I remember is before the car blew up.

"I remember the car blowing up an everything that happened before that but after that I got nothing," I said my lower stomach was really starting to hurt. And was feeling really sick to my stomach. I moved my good to my shoulder where it was bandaged up and a sharp pain ran down my arm to my fingertips.

"Well, doc is she ok?" Tara looked at Gemma then my dad before she looked at me. She gave me a sad smile before coming to sit beside me on the bed.

"Sky what ima bout to tell you is very personal are you sure you want Gemma and your father in here for this?" I looked at Tera not sure what she was about to say an I had a feeling things were fixing to change. I had no doubt in my mind that whatever she was going to say would be bad but dad an Gemma was family we would deal with whatever it is as a family.

"Gemma and dad can stay they are my family we will work this out though," I said looking at Gemma who gave me a smirk an then at dad who nodded his head"

"Sky we had to go in and remove the metal that got embedded into your stomach. We also had to remove one of your ovaries" Tera said she gave me a sad smile before grabbing my hand at my intake in breath at her words things started to go numb.

"Well, will she be able to have kids doc?" I heard Gemma say but my mind was elsewhere.

Did I even want kids? I never really thought about it, to be honest. But now that I might not be able to the idea of having Kids sounded kinda nice.

"It will be difficult but she might be able to but it would be a high risk," Tera said while pulling the covers back to check the bandage that was on my stomach I realized that I was shirtless an everything forms my chest an lower was wrapped up. The sound of cussing and heavy footsteps leaving the room was very loud. I looked to find that my dad had left the room.

"He will be ok baby...he's dealing with a lot right now .....how are you feeling really?" I looked at Gemma as she spoke to me I felt the first tears come down my face an I couldn't stop them. No matter how strong I wanted to ve?

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Why me? I never thought about kids but I would have still liked the chance" I said sobbing and it was making me hurt but I couldn't seem to stop.

"Oh baby" Gemma moved to the spot Tera was and wrapped me into her arms "it will be ok we will get through this toghter.....jax chibs and tig wants to see you I'll tell them to come back later" I shook my head I wanted to see them I wanted to put my mind on something else.

"I want to see them," I said holding her close to me no matter how it hurt "did they find Kozik?" I asked remembering that he was missing she gave me a sad smile and it made my heart sink.

"Yeah baby, he is in the room next to you he's bad baby but he will be ok" Gemma said I nodded my head trying to stop the tears before they came in. Gemma left the room an not long after that Jax tig and chibs came walking into the door. Tig had tears in his eyes Jax's looked pissed. Chibs, on the other hand, looked sad he walked over an gave me a kiss on my forehead before moving out of the way.

"Shit doll face" was all tig got out before crying I flet the tears come back only I tried to hold them back tig got in the side of the bed carful not to hurt me

"i promise baby we are going to find who did this," he said more tears falling form his eyes. I really wasn't sure if my dad told them about me not being able to have kids or not but I was guessing he did because other wise why would tig be so upset.

"He's right darling we will. We found koz he was in pretty bad shape but he's awake I'll see if Tera can roll him in here" jax said before leaving the room chibs gave me smile before walking out the door leaving me here with tig.

"Did dad tell you what the doctor said?" I asked trying to not let him see how much this hurt me. 

"Yeah..the only one who don't know is kozik" I looked at tig then at my hands I really didn't  know how to tell him or even how he will handle this.

"Hey..how are you feeling? Are you going to stay with her tig? Or is hap?" I looked up at the voice to see Tera she gave me a small smile.

" I'm  hurting an feel sick to my stomch," I said looking at her then at tig she nodded her head before walking over to me she had a bag in her hand an started to do something to my Iv.

"No hap is I have some work to do hap went to get some things form the house for her an him. An I'm sure to get his mind right" he said before the door opened An dad walked in with a few bags in his hand.

"Alright I'll be right back with some pain Meds," she said before walking out the room leaving me tig an dad.

"I'm gassing you haven't told her yet?" I looked at tig then at dad whatever it was he hasn't told me yet it was bad I knew that much.

"Nah let her rest up first she has been through a lot..how you feeling little girl?"dad asked me taking the spot on my other side is the bed he grabbed my hands in his rough ones holding them.

"Kinda in pain Tera went to get me Meds for that," I said dad gave my hand a squeeze he looked so lost and broken-hearted

"dad, what happened that your telling me?" I said he shook his head before a tear feel form him eye.

"No little girl not now you need rest" Not long after that Tera came back into the room she put something in my IV an I knew that when that  warm brunning went through my whole body it was pain drugs.

"I gave her morphine so it should help with the pain.....kozik was asking about her," Tera said my mind was slowly being taken over by the pain drugs.

"he is doing better an I think it will make skylar feel better too if she sees him but I will bring him in here when she wakes back up," Tera said everything was fuzzy an my whole body felt very heavy to the point I didn't want to move.

"You can get some rest brother I'll watch over her" tig said to dad I wonder how long I was in this limbo like state before I saw nothing but darkness.

***Happy's POV***

Skylar was laying there she looked so small I failed her again I promised her noting would happen an I fucked that up. So much as happened to her it amazes me how even though she had been through so much she still fights.

"You can rest bother I'll watch over her" I heard tig say he was sitting there in a chair just watching her sleep.

"I'll go get coffee do you want some?" I asked grabbing the door handle

"Nah I'm fine.....she is so strong after everything she has been through an is still going trough," Tig said I found it kinda ironic how I was thinking the same thing.

"I just wish she would ask for help or at least not hide how she feels" I looked at tig then at Sky she was more like me then she realized.

"She gets that form me," I said before walking out the door an the hall being in a dark room an then walking out into bright light hurt my head.

"Hap? How is she?" I looked at clay and Gemma and the few others that were still here.

"She's resting" was all I said before walking down the hall to ma's room sky and ma were both in ICU my aunt was asleep in the chair at the sound of the door opening he looked up.

"How is she?" I asked walking owe to the bed an grabbing her hand.

"Still the same...how is skylar?" I looked over to my aunt then at ma shit was falling apart.

"She's resting now" even to my own ears my voice sounded small an broken.

I hated this, I hated that I couldn't fix this that I couldn't change what happened. Maybe things would be better if I could.

"She is strong happy she will make it trough this" I nodded my head not even really listening to what my aunt said. I looked  at the door as someone knocked an opened it jax poked his head in.

"Hap need a word" was all he said before closing the door I kissed ma's hand before walking out the door. Jax was waiting for me an so was the others

"We found one of the guys that shot up the cabin....go with chibs an the other tig an juice will stay here with sky find out what you can" I looked at them then at tig an then at juice.

"Let's go" the sooner I take care of this the sooner I can get back here.

 


	11. better Maybe?

Painkillers were a bitch, sure it helped with the pain but once it starts wearing off you start to feel pain and a bunch of other shit. I sat in the hospital bed trying to yell for a nurse to give me more but nothing would come out. goddamn, my lower stomach hurt so bad sweat was pouring off me making me look like I just got out of a shower.

"What's wrong little girl?" My dad asked coming into the room along with Koz right behind him he gave me a sad smile. and I was pretty sure my father told him everything I tried my best to give them a smile but it didn't come off as one. I held back my pain not showing them how much I was hurting.

"nothing dad I'm fine....How's nana?" I asked worried about her dad told me late last night that my grandmother slipped into a coma and hasn't woken up since the doctors weren't even sure if she would or not. dad gave me a look one that said everything.

"The same...I'm going to run up to the gas station an grab some smokes ill be right back keep the gun under the pillow.

"Of course dad...so did they let you out of this hell hole?" I asked Kozik who came to my side of the bed he was slow but he didn't look all that bad. After he sat down he grabbed both of my hands an brought them to his lips.

"Yeah they let me go last night....look sky I know everything," he said he looked so down an lost like someone kicked his puppy it broke my heart to see him like that.

"It's fine really I'm alive an that's all that matters....did you guys find who did this?" I asked grimacing at the sharp pain that hit my lower stomach I felt pain and like I was going to puke I grabbed the button an pushed it hoping someone would come sooner rather than later.

"Yeah we got a good idea but not sure if they did it or not...I kinda wanted to talk to you about something" I gave him a look I really wanted him to hold an I would get my way moving over as best as I could pain shooting up over my body more. I gritted my teeth an got as far to my right as I could.

"Woe, don't move babe," Kozik said trying to get me to stop moving I shook my head at him before patting the spot on just moved from.

"Please Koz hold me," I said giving him a pleading look. He nodded his head an got into bed being mindful of me hurting my wounds once he was in the bed I curled into his side.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked while looking up at him someone knocked on the door before they opened it.

"Did you need something sweetheart?" A busty blonde asked she took one look at me then at Kozik seeing the cut she gave him a lusty look.

"Yeah, some painkillers," I said my voice no lower than a growl I was really sick and tired of stupid bitches eye fucking my boyfriend.

"Alright love," she said before turning around an giving a unessery sway to her hips making me growl even more.

"Aw come on babe calm down," he said making me look up at him before leaning his head down to kiss me. I really loved the feeling of his lips on mine it was intense but sweet at the same time. He pulled back looked me in my eyes before giving me a smile.

"So I was thinking when you get out of here an are rested why don't me you get out of town for a while? I already talked to clay he said it was fine for me to leave just have to talk to your dad" Koz said before the door Opened an in walked a male nurse he took one look at me then at Kozik before shooting him a glare. After giving the Meds in my IV I started to feel so much better I laid my head on Kozik's shoulder an took a deep breath letting his scent around me.

"Mmm talk to my dad," I said my voice sounding so loud to my ears thanks to the pain Meds. I could feel it the warm burn the heaviness making me want to drop my head, in the end, I ended up doing just that.

"Alright....sleep baby I'll be here when you wake up" I heard Kozik say my mind going even more foggy with him rubbing small circles on my back.

*latter*

"I thank it would be a good idea to get her out of here for a while. I'll keep her safe while you an the others take care of everything" I could hear someone say only I felt so far away like it was all in my mind. I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't open so I laid there listing to the sound of the voices an the more they talked the more I realized it was dad and Kozik. And was that tig?"

"No, hell no! I will not leave my granddaughter safety in your hands" he said his voice low but was starting to get higher the more he talked.

"Tig! Shut the hell up! Do not wake her up. It's my chose to let her go or not I'm her father not you" I heard my dad's rough voice he sounded tired an I'm sure he was with having me to take care along with nana being in a coma.

"Let's see how she feels once they let her go then see what she says" I heard my father say. The sound of heavy steps could be heard then the sound of a slamming door making me jump. My eyes finally opened to a blinding light making me groan. I looked up to see Koz looking down at me.

"You here," I said my voice no louder then a whisper my throat was dry an hurt. Kozik shot me a heart-melting smile before grabbing my hand an pulling it to his lips kissing each finger.

"I told you I would be here when you woke up," he said I head someone clearing there throat an sat up some to see dad standing in the corner. He looked tense like something was going to happen.

"How are you feeling little girl?" His deep raspy voice putting my mind at ease I knew with dad here I would be safe. He has always kept me safe as much as he could.

"I'm feeling better, ready to go home," I said giving him a small smile. My stomach let out a loud growl an I heard both Kozik and dad laugh.

"Here I'll go see if they will feed you," Kozik said before slowly getting out of bed trying not to hurt me. I looked at dad and patted the spot that Kozik just lift.

"Is there anything you want to eat?" Kozik asked I gave him a smile. Before thanking really hard about this.

"I want a big juicy steak," I said at my words my stomach let out another growl backing up what I just said.

"Alright be back soon," he said before walking out of the room leaving me an dad alone. Dad grabbed my hand in his dad's hands were so much bigger than mine an so much warmer. But where mine was soft his was rough and clasted.

"Once they release you, you and Kozik are going to go away for a while me and the club are going to take care of some things," dad said I looked at dad he looked tried, dad had deep circles under his eyes like he hasn't had much sleep I was worried about him.

"Ok do I wanna what you and the others are going to be taking care of?" I asked dad told me everything an I'm sure sooner or later he would tell me about this. But being at the hospital meant that at any time someone could walk by the door an hear what was behind said.

"It's nothing to worry about I just want you safe an away from here when shit goes down," dad said I nodded my head understanding what he meant.

"I wanna see mom....it's getting close to my birthday only a few weeks and there are some things I wanna bring back" at my words dad looked even more tired it seemed like bad shit happened around my birthday.

"Alright I thought you brought everything? I'll see if I can get you can or truck" dad said there was a knock on the before someone opened it Marcus poked his head in shooting me a smile.

"I need to brow your dad baby girl" I looked at Marcus then at dad I nodded my head an grabbed my laptop juice brought me the other day.

"If you need me just yell I'll be right outside the door," he said before walking out. I opened up my laptop an put in my password my laptop started going crazy with emails updates I have been in here close to a month. I grabbed my headphones an plugged them in. At the smell of food, I looked up to see Kozik with a steaming plate making my mouth water.

"I couldn't get you stake but I got you the chicken," he said pushing over the table an moving my laptop around so he could get back into his spot.

"We're going to Florida," I said taking a bite out of the chicken as far as hospital food goes this was great.

"Why do you wanna go there?" he asked moving some hair off my shoulder before giving it a kiss. I hummed at the warm feeling that flooded my whole body.

"It's getting close to my birthday, also the day my mother was killed making it a year," I said taking another bite before looking over at Kozik "and plus I just feel like I need to do this. I don know why but something is telling me to go" I said bitting into the green beans. "Alright I'll take you where ever you want to go," Kozik said as the door opened an dad walked in.

"Hey dad I wanna ask you something," I said shooting him a puppy dog look. I could have sworn I heard him groan an say something under his breath.

"What is it, little girl?" He asked taking a seat in the chair close to my bed. 

"I want you to do my tattoo, I have asked around an everyone in the club says you do the best tats," I said looking over at my dad who looked a little more rested then what he did earlier.

"What did you have in mind?" dad asked not what I was expecting but I was not about to complain. 

 

"I had an idea for a few one is going to cover my whole back and the others I want on my shoulder and forearm" I said pointing to the spot I wanted it to be dad looked at the spots on my arms now covered with tape an IVs. 

"I'll see what I can do" was all he said before laying his head back an closing his eyes.

======

"So Florida? Where else do you wanna go to in Florida? I'll take you where ever you want to go" Kozik said wrapping his arms around me holding me close to himself I looked over my shoulder at him. 

"I have always wanted to go to Miami that's not too far from where I was born. They have a lot of street races I would like to go see how they do things" I said making sure dad didn't hear me I knew he hated the idea of me street racing an, to be honest, I wasn't sure what I was going to do now that my charger is gone. 

"I got something for you it's at the clubhouse I thought we could take it when we go to Florida. I thought it would be better for you since you would be just getting out of the hospital" Kozik said kissing my shoulder an laying his head down on the spot he kissed.

"Plus I was thinking we could fix this between us, I know it's not going to happen overnight an I know I fucked up so many times, but I want this to work an I thank maybe this will be good for us" Kozik said pulling me closer to his body being mindful of my wounds. 

"Yeah maybe, I would like to work this out between us" I said as there was a knock on the door an Vince walked in with Vixie.

"Well it's about damn time your awake when I come see you," Vixie said wing loud an waking up my dad who looked over at Vixie with a glare. 

"Good to see you too, what the hell did you do to your hair?" I asked her hair was short an now beach blond with hot pink highlights. "I wanted a new look" was all she said before Laying on another side of me there was now no room to move once she laid her head on my legs. No one said anything else after that it was quiet but it was nice I laid my head on Kozik's chest an closed my eyes.

Damn I love my family


	12. traviling

It's been one month since my car blew up an I'm now sitting in my new Mustang with Kozik heading to Florida I was now healed enough for me to leave. Tig was not happy but he got over it soon all though him not talking to me really bothers me I know he just needs some time get over whatever it Is he is dealing with. Dad is still taking care of nana who thankfully came out of her coma she is weak an not doing too good but I thank she will be just fine.

"What are you thinking about?" Koz asked grabbing my hand an pulling it to his lips giving each finger a kiss before placing our hands on his lap. "Nothing really, I'm really glad you got this car Koz it's nice," I said turning my head to look at him. We have been on the road a few days an had only two days to go before we got to Florida i was happy and scared all at the same time I haven't been back there since I was shot. But I knew this would be good for me. "I thank we should stop soon I'm really tired we are really not in any kind of rush," Koz said coming to a stop at the stop sign I looked over at him then at the hotel. "Yeah we have been on the road for a while I could go for a shower," I said as he pulled into the hotel I had to call my dad an tell him were we are or he would through a fit. "I'll get us a room, I'll be right back," he said leaving the car an going outside the warm salty air hit me making me realize how close we are to my hometown I was happy to be going back but I was also afraid the last time I was here I got shot. The sound of my phone going off took me out of my mind an put me back into the now.

"Where you at little girl?" The deep raspy voice said on the other end making me miss my father. My whole face breaking out into a grin even though he couldn't see it. "Umm, I'm not all that sure I thank on the outside of Miami,"I said watching Kozik walk back to the car he got into the car before starting it up an pulling out heading to the back of the hotel. "Be careful little girl...I don't want to have to come down there and beat someone up" dad said as I got out of the care I could hear it in his voice he was not dealing with this all that well he was worried about me. "I'll safe dad, and besides I have Koz with me so if I get into any trouble I'll have him to bail me out," I said shooting him a grin. "Yeah that's what I'm worried about, we picked up your Lambo it's at the house waiting for you to get back," dad said making my grin turn into an all-out smile I would have loved to of brought my Lambo with me on this trip but I couldn't. "Thanks, dad, hey so we just stopped at a hotel so I wanna go get a shower I'll call you later," I said I could have sworn I heard him growl 'oh great' but I wasn't sure an I wasn't about to say anything. "Ya, you better" then hung up the phone before I could say anything else.

"Was that hap?" Koz said carrying both of our bags his shirt was wet an clening to him making him all the sexier. There was a clap of thunder an I realized it was storming. "Yeah it was...is that all the bags?" I asked moving so he could set the bags on them and found there was only one bed.

"Yeah, sorry they didn't have double beds I can take the couch if you want me to," he said coming to stand In front of me making me want to reach out an touch him this has been happening a lot on this trip. "No we can share...unless you want the couch," I said looking up into his eyes the look they held took my breath away it was so intense. "No we can share, I don't bite-" he started to say only to stop an move his face close to my ear "much" before grabbing his bag an walking to the bathroom where I heard the shower start I gave a look at the door then at my bag.

Two can play at that game, maybe we should see how he likes it when I tease him

I walked over to my bag an put a very short nitty boy shorts my other bathroom needs into my little bag an waited for my turn in the shower. Five minutes latter Kozik came out of the bathroom with his hair still wet an was shirtless in a pair of shorts. I didn't say anything to him an I walked passed him into the shower that smelled strongly of ax body wash. I turned on the water an let it get hot while I took out a bunch of my things I needed for a shower then I stripped down an stepped into the shower 15 minutes later I was shaved an squeaky clean I grabbed my boy shorts an put them on then my nighty I grabbed my dirty clothes an walked out of the bathroom Kozik was laying on the bed with one of his arms as a pillow while the other flipped through the tv. When I walked into the room I could see his whole body stiffen an tense I shot him a smile before laying my gun beside my side of the bed an put my clothes into the bag.

"Jesus baby what are you wearing? I heard him groan I walked over to my side of the bed plugged into my phone an then got into bed. I rolled over until I was facing him an put my head on his chest I felt him wrap his arm around me pulling me closer to his side I felt safe an warm I really loved the feeling he gave me. "Hey, koz," I said my voice no louder then a whisper I felt his eyes on mean knew he was looking at me "yeah?" He said running his hand up an down my arm. "I thank, well I mean I want to try to get over my internet problem I have but I'm not sure how to do this," I said my voice cracking at the end of my words making my heart speed up. "Baby steps sky....the only way I could thank you could get over it is if you try," Koz said while running his fingers through my hair making my whole body feel warm. I thought about what he said before looking up at him then propping myself on my arm so I was looking down at him I lowered my head close to his lips.

"Help me," I said before kissing slowly his fingers going through my hair slowly Kozik got on top of me before kissing down my neck right to my ear.

"Oh baby I plan on it....I'll make sure you get over this an forget about everything else, but not tonight get some sleep," he said before getting off me and pulling me into him the lights went out and the room was plunged into darkness.


	13. Horse's and Talk of racing

_Home, some say it's where the heart is an some say it's where you're from where you grew up. Me? I believe it's wherever my loved ones are._

   

   It was a long trip and I was glad to be back at the clubhouse and even though my time in Florida was amazing and I will keep that time with me forever. I was more than happy to be home at the clubhouse with my family so much has gone down since I was gone and there were some changes and I wasn't sure where I fit into everything or of what happened.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts" I looked at the voice only not really seeing the person that was talking tell I realized it was Eliot.

" Oh, no I'm alright, thanks again for letting me work here with the horses," I said while walking close to the fence where the horses were grazing they were amazing.

"Yeah, no problem, I want to show you something" Eliot said before turning to the other end of the acre where he kept the unbroke fols standing in the middle of the field was a full grown horse maybe one or two at the most she had spots all over here but her coat color was white.

" oh my God! She's beautiful!" I said not being able to keep my eyes off this amazing horse she spoke to me in a way I knew she was wild she kept a good few feet away from our hands.

"Yeah she is. We got a call a few weeks ago saying a wild horse was eating the food out of someone's garden" Eliot said while grabbing the bucket of feed out to put some oats and corn in there.

" I did some looking around Here and there is wild horses all over the place, not as many as they used to be but still a lot" I said watching as she came closer to me I slowly put my hand out and waited to see what she would do I wasn't sure If she would bite me or not. When she nuzzled my hand I slowly moved my hand up her snout and slowly moved back down not wanting to scare her off.

" well she seems to like you, so I'll make you deal if you can break her and get her to let other people touch her you can have her and I'll teach you how to race and all that" I looked at him then at her my face splitting into a huge grin

"You have yourself a deal" I said shaking his hand before jumping the fence with the oats In my hand the best way to start this out is to get her into the stable I could get my hand on her more and with a less chance of getting hurt from her kicking and rearing up I would only have to worry about her biting me.

"Once you get her into the stable I need you to run misty she needs a washing too," Eliot said before walking off I heard the sound of bikes and her ears perked up like the sound...

"Oh,  you like that sound? I do too" I said walking backward into the stall she slowly started to follow me.

"Yeah, I gave her the horse we made a deal she's out back with her" I heard Eliot say before the sound of footsteps I blocked out everyone and tried to think of a name for her. After a little work I got her into the stall and once I closed the gate she was pissed.

" Skylar get your ass over here" I looked at the fence and seen dad and the others. Dad looked pissed and tig didn't look much better. Not wanting to keep them waiting I ran over to them stopping at the gate

" hey, what's up?" I asked before jumping the gate to get to the other side Elliot had a horse who for some reason hated my guts and I knew he was let out around this time.

" we need your help baby girl, it's for the club" clay said coming closer to me with a big smile on his face something in me was telling me to run from him. Clay has been nothing but good to me but for some reason, after I got back he's been kind of different.

" uhh, OK, what do you need?" I asked wanting to know as Much as I could before I said yes or no I told dad I would cut back on racing and I really didn't like it but I am keeping my word.

" we need you to get us some money from your racing, as much as you can get we need it by the first of the month" I looked at clay then at dad the more clay talked the worse dad looked.

" I would love to help you guys I would, but I think it's best If I talked to my dad first," I said the look on Clay's face made me want to take a step back he was really starting to scare me. At the last second, he wiped the pissed off look and put the biggest and fakest smile he could.

"Of course just let us know" I nodded to clay as he walked off to god knows where. I looked at dad as everyone started to leave after everyone was gone only dad tig me was standing there. After everyone was gone they both started to relax a bit.

" have you been here all day little girl?" Dad asked I nodded my head before grabbing both of there hands I wanted to show them my horse I was thinking of a name but nothing really stood out.

" yeah! Just wait till you see what Eliot gave me...well it was more like a deal I could have her if I can break her" I said dad pulled on my hand making me slow down before wrapping his arm around my shoulder. Dad has been gone for a while and I didn't even know he was coming back today. No one really talked about it much and he didn't really talk to me much while he was gone only to check in once in awhile.

"Look doll face about what clay wants you don't have too. You have been doing so good and I don't want you to get pulled back in" Tig said coming to stand beside me while dad was on my other side I looked at tig then at dad.

Tig and dad both have been there for me this whole time getting me help and being supportive of me. Racing was my fix my high so not racing was like a druggy going without there next high the rush of the speed was intoxicating.

"I know that, but you guys need the cash and I know I can win it's been a few months but you have done so much for me I owe you all so much" I said thinking of all the things they have done for me I wanted, no I needed to pay them back somehow.

"You don't owe us shit little girl, I did all of that because you're my kid" dad said giving me a hard look at each word he said.

" I know that, should I do it? I don't want to say yes and then you two get mad at me" I said slowly putting my hand on the horse I don't think either one had even really seen her until I petted her.

"Holy shit! What was he thinking?! Giving you a goddamn horse!" Dad said raising his voice with each word he said.

"Dad calm down! She's going to stay here I have to break her and everything I haven't thought of a name yet though" I said she was so calm now that she was in the stable

" doll is she safe? you're not going to get hurt?" I looked at tig then at her she seemed so sad being in here.

"I don't know, I haven't even tried to ride her yet she's a wild horse so there's always a chance, Elliot said he would teach me to horse race it's somewhat safe" I told him the truth I wasn't sure if I would get hurt or not I only knew that it could happen.

" anyway about me racing for the club, should I?" I asked looking at dad he didn't seem happy and I wasn't sure why

" the club needs it, but it's up to you," he said before turning and walking off leaving me to look after him.

" can you come with me to the clubhouse?" I asked tig not wanting to be alone with clay now that he was acting wired.

"Sure" and with that, we headed to the clubhouse to give clay my answer.

The closer we got to the clubhouse the worse the sinking feeling was in my stomach I was filled with dread. I had to help the club I had to pay them back for everything they have done for me. But in the pit of my stomach, something was telling me this was a very bad idea that I shouldn't be doing this.

"Ok 'll do it,"i said as clay came into view when I walked into the room.

Not knowing what I just got myself into


	14. New begins...maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot damn two chapters out I may post a few more chapters today i'm not sure yet. This book is winding down but don't worry the next book take me long to post. It is called Wounds, Scars, Healing and it may be the last book for this saga. I do have a another SOA book that is somewhat Like a redo of this book only diffrent. so please check it out and tell me what you think feedback is very much needed.

 

 

_What is freedom? Is it being able to do what you want without having to worry about anything else? Or is it more? Could it be the feeling of flying when you're going over 100mphs? Or when you win the race looking around with the_ _adrenaline pumping in your_ _veins_ _._

Walking into the clubhouse the smell was stronger than normal but that was normal after a party and a big one was going on right now. Men and women were all over the place some sons others hang around and others where porn stars. I pushed my way past the mess of drunk body's and sluts to walk to the church doors I knew the guys were in there they were having a last minute meeting an I could give them the cash I won. Knocking on the door I waited for someone to give me the OK.

"Yeah?" Kip asked me while looking me up down like I was a side dish I wanted to make a comment on It but before I could he was pulled back by his shirt an I was let in.

"Well boys I have a gift for you," I said laying 4 big stacks on the table I might have done something stupid but it paid off.

" you did good kid," clay said handing me one of the stacks. This should put them about half way to where they need to be to pay for the guns

"Damn baby how about you come sit in my lap," some guy said form the back of the room he was cute but he had nothing on Kozik.

"Ew, anyway this should be about half I'll get the rest in the upcoming race unless I hear of some other races that happen sooner," I said putting my hand on dads shoulders he was tense but that was nothing unusual for him.

" Alright, why don't you go join the party and have a good time" clay said I looked at him then at the table.

"Did you guys forget what tomorrow is?" I asked looking at each of them they all had a blank look on there face. I shook my head unbelievable they forgot.

"Oh God! You all forgot!" I bust my ass off to pass out of my last year of high school and they forget! I swear if I didn't love theses guys so much! Ugh!

"What is it darling?" I looked at jax who was so much like an older bother to me everyone in this club was some part of my family.

"Tomorrow is graduation, I can't believe you guys forgot" the look on the guys face was priceless. My hands where still on my dads shoulders an I felt him get even more tense.

"Oh wow! You going to College?" I looked at juice I couldn't tell them now they had so much going on and besides I wasn't sure if I would go.

"Umm yeah about that I kinda need you all to come by the house at some point I need to talk to you guys" they all nodded there heads I looked at each one before going to leave.

"Wait for me out there" I looked at my dad before walking out of the room and headed for the bar kozik wasn't in town he had to make a run up north or whatever.

"What can I geta?" I looked up an met pretty blue eyes an dimples. He was hot ripped arms an tattoos.

"A shot of Vodka" I said while taking a seat I was kinda upset that I haven't heard form kozik in a few days he normally Calls or texts.

"How about you come home with me tonight?" I looked to my left an seen some hang around walking up to me getting way to close for my liking.

"How about no, an back up you are way to clo,se" I said after downing my shot on the bar.  I felt a hand grab my ass making me stop right as I was putting my refiled glass to my lips.  He gave me a evil look than walked off over to ima who was more than happy to see him she was so much a slut it wasn't even funny. The doors opend an everyone looked over to see the boys pill out of church. I looked at dad and he walked over to me he took the shot chuck gave him an the other guys.

"What did you need to talk to us about?" I looked at dad, He looked so tired hes been making runs up to tomoma a lot lately. I didn't want to have this talk here of all places with everyone around this was family business not club even if all the bikers in here were my family the hangs arounds an sluts where not.

"Its just about my schools I tested really well and I wanted to talk to you guys about this. this could be really big for me" I said looking at dad I knew he was tired it was wirten all over his face but he was also worried there was a lot going on in the club and I needed to know that he would be ok with my choses I knew that he wouldn't like it if I chose a school away form charming gemma already gave me a ear full on this but I wanted, no I needed something more, I wanted to be someone other than the bikers daughter.

"How big?" Dad asked I looked at him than the hand that was put on my shoulder it was tig he was tired too but he looked good. I smiled up at him than at dad.

"Life changing big" I said while taking the shot I was passed I was getting at my limit if I wanted to be sober for tomorrow.

"Tig round up the guys we need to talk without the nosy people" I looked at dad than at tig as he nodded his head. Dad put his hand on my shoulder an started to lead me to the church doors I guess he was meaning we talk here. I waited for all the guys to get here that's when I seen kozik he must of just gotten back. I haven't had the chance to talk to him.  
  


"Sky has something life changing to tell us" dad said smirking at me I looked at him and shot him a glear he wouldn't be thinking this was funny after I told him this. I took a deep breath and tired to thank of how I was going to tell them.   
  


"You guys know I just had those really big tests? well I did really well like over the top well and some collages popped up and I thank I found the one I want to go to." I said all the guys looked at me so I carried on.

"Its a great school in Arizona for photography and this is something I have always wanted to do" I looked at them all jax spoke first.

"How high did you score?" I looked at jax than at the others I was very proud of my scores.

'9.0" I said handing him the paper that had my scores on it I was really happy about this i have always worked hard on school and that shows with my scores.

"damn" i heard dad say breathless before taking a seat in his chair i looked at him an he looked shocked. I guess no one thought anyone would go to college I had plans for my life an i was going to make i might of had a rough start but i was out of that life.

"what collge did you want to go to doll face?" i looked at tig before shooting him a smile they all had a shocked look on there faces.

_was it so hard to belive i did so well?_

"There is a school in Arizona that as the best photography and car mechanics classes in all 50 states I have looked into this and I have everything I need I scored high enough and I have all the paper work I need" I said while crossing my fingers that no one would flip out my family was very controlling and hated when someone was out of pocket for too long an I would be gone for a few years other than viest, I just hope thye could understand this was something I wanted and I would even fight for if I had too.

"Hap before you say anything why don't you think about this? give us all a few days darlin, let your dad and us wrap our heads around this I don't want you to go an I know no one else dose." I looked at jax then at did he did look like he wanted to say something and If I knew dad he would say something he would regret later. No one else said anything so I nodded my head I could give them a few days to think and wrap there heads around this but I didn't care what they said wither they liked it or not I was taking this chance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Graduation and talks of Tattoos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I will be going out of town in the next 19 days I will be updating as much as I can before I go out of town for a week. 
> 
> Are you guys all ready for the holidays?

 

 

**Skylar Marie Lowman!**

 

As my name was called I walked across the stage just like my other classmates did to see the principal. As I was walking you could hear the sons and Gemma in the crowd cheering as I walked to get my paper. This was it this was the time I would shine.

"Great job Skylar!"She said before the next person walked up to me I gave her a big smile before walking off the stage and waited for the rest of my classmates. We all stood there waiting for everyone to get done so we could meet up with our family's. it was about an hour later before everyone was done I was pretty tired after today and was grateful this was over

 

"Proud of you baby girl" I heard a voice say before I was pulled into a side I looked up at clay as he looked down at me I smiled up at him Gemma was on his other side and she looked so happy.

"Thank you, I loved today but I'm honestly glad it's over," I said while hugging him back dad was on my other side with Nana she was able to come down and this made it all the more amazing. she looked tired and weak but I knew she was happy to be here.

"Nana I'm so glad you were able to make it," I said hugging her after clay let me go dad was close to her side just In case she needed him. say what you want about dad but he was a mama's boy who loved his mom more than anything. She smiled at him before hugging me back hugs was not a strong as they used to be in the time dad was in prison me her grew very close with me staying there with her and then going to school and then with street racing I was very busy.

"Damn girl I swear if I wasn't taken i'd be all over you" I looked at the voice and rolled my eyes at Vince he knew I was taken and besides he finally had to balls to tell Jamie how he felt they have been together I was happy for them and me and Kozik have been super close and getting even closer we haven't went all the way yet but we have gotten really close. He has kept to his word about taking his time and no rode pussy dad and tig have been keeping their eye on him to not that they don't trust him they just don't to see me hurt again.

"We are both happily taken V you know that and besides I would of slit your throat a long ass time ago if you were my man" I said while pulling him into a hug Jamie was beside us laughing her ass off he didn't mean anything by it and we all knew that he was just a big flirt even though some times koz did get kind of pissy when I got flirted with that was ok though since I was the same way I hated when girls would throw themselves at him it pissed me off and made me want to kill them all but I knew that was part of this life.

"Get your hands off my girl before I remove them from your body" I heard the dangerous tone Koz used and looked at him he had a death glare on his face. I walked over to Kozik and he pulled me into his side, sometimes this is really sexy an hot and others it's just a pain Koz knows there is nothing between me and Vince an that there never would be. Vince laughed as he walked on dad was helping nana into the car and everyone else was heading back to the clubhouse for the party that was being held for me.

"Babe calm down he doesn't mean anything by it and you know that," I said wrapping both my arms around his neck in the parking lot beside his bike I had shorts under my dress for this reason I knew was going to be riding back with him. He wraps his arms around my waist before his hands land on my ass giving a hard smack before he kisses me. My hands go into his hair as he pushes me up agent the wall of the high school he grabbed my legs and pulls them around his waist walking super close to me I could feel his bulge in his pants making all the wetter I wanted him and I wanted him now.

"Maybe we should do this in the clubhouse or your house? I don't want our first time to be out in open like this I want to take you on a bed so I can worship your body and make you beg for me" I moan out at his words trying to remember why now was not a good time to have him ravish me then the sound of footsteps remind me that we are out in the open in the parking lot of the high school. kozik puts me down an I fix myself and he does the same.

"By the time the night is over I will have your cock in my mouth Kozik" I said before walking over to his bike before I got too far away I could have sworn I heard him growl at my words I knew he was thinking about it and I knew that when I did finally get to him tonight he would be so wound up it would be fun watching him control himself. Kozak got on then I got on behind him making myself mold into his back he could feel my breast pressed up into his back.

"You're not going to make this easy for me are you?" he asked getting ready to start his bike I ran my hands under his shirt lightly running my nails on his stomach and chest.

"Nope" and with that, he started up the bike and we took off down the road. Me making it very hard for him to pay attention to the road with me biting and kissing on his neck or running my nails up and down his chest and stomach I even went as for as grabbing him through his jeans. We finally make it to the clubhouse and the party is in full swing there are porn stars hang around croweaters everywhere.

"Hey, baby why don't you go get changed and meet us in the clubhouse?" I looked at gemma than at Kozik who was giving me a very heated look. I smiled at Gemma and then headed inside to my old room that was still somehow mine even though I didn't use it as much as I used to. I was going to take my top off when my door was opened and Koz walked in.

"Think you're funny huh?" I looked at him then at my clothes on the bed I needed to get dressed and meet everyone out there. But the look he was giving me I am sure I will be late.

"I didn't mean to get you so fired up, I just thought some payback would be nice," I said while striping down not caring that he was still in my room while I was pretty much naked. I felt him hard up against my back his hands on my hips.

"You better be glad that Gemma needs you or you wouldn't be putting those clothes on," he said in my ear.

"Koz I got to get dressed, then find my dad and ask him about doing the tattoo," I said while pushing my ass into trying to get him to back up only it didn't make him move just made him even harder.

"I'll find him I think I saw him on the couch," He said while walking out of the door I gave a smile before getting dressed and grabbing my handgun and putting it in my shirt I always had a gun on me even in school. The knock on my door took me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah?' tig same through the door with dad behind him it was never a good thing when those two looked at me like that. I took a breath and then sat on the bed when those to wanted to talk I knew I would be here for a while.

"This school of yours, are you sure it's the best?" I guess they wanted to talk about this now I nodded my head at them. I knew this talk would be a long one but I didn't think they would want to talk about this now.

"It's the very best, I have dreamed of going to this school since I was little and I knew what I wanted to do," I said while looking at them both dad took a seat on the chair on the other side of the room.

"What was Kozik saying about a tattoo?" dad said the first time he has said anything since coming into the room. I looked at dad then at tig I knew tig would have the most problem with this since they seem to hate each other. Although they seem to be getting along more.

"Well Kozik wants to make me his old lady and I said yes to the crow, But I wanted you to be the one to do my crow dad" I said while looking at anything and everything but him or tig I heard a cuss and then the door slam open I looked and seen the back of tig walking down the hallway.

"Tig!" but it was already too late he was already beating into Koz I tried to get in between them but someone grabbed my arm from behind I sung around to see dad holding my arm.

"I'll handle it," he said before giving me a look that told me to stay out of this. I nodded my head and then took a step back and watched as my dad broke up the fight I was getting really tired of this. Just when I thought they were getting better then something like this happens.

"You son of a bitch! I won't let you make her your old lady she deserves so much better than you" I shook my head at tig I took a step forward and seen dad tense.

"This is my choice! not Yours! I'm so sick of you two fighting it seems like whenever something good happens between me and him you have to go and lose your temper! I'm so done with this! Koz just forget about the crow I'm leaving for school soon anyway" I said my voice cracking at my words I loved Kozik I really did but I was done with all the fighting with him and with tig I was done I couldn't deal with this anymore.

"Sky think about this please," Kozik said pleading I started for the door I couldn't look back at him or I would give in. I keep walking until I was in the parking lot I could hear them calling for me but I didn't stop I got into my car and sped out of the parking lot.

I made it to my spot that overlooked charming the place dad took me to the first time I and him had our first talk. it was my spot, The spot I went to clear my head the spot where I could go to get myself together I sat at the edge of the cliff.

(Happy's pov)

I watched as Skylar walked out of the room with tears in her eyes I looked back over at tig and punched him the face. He didn't move to punch me back just laid there on the floor.

"You have no say in who she is with I do I'm her father not you," I said vermin in my words I have had with his shit.

"He's going to hurt her or get her killed" My head shot down to tig who was now sitting on the floor.

"What the fuck do you think you just did? huh? She ran out crying Because of your shit with Kozik and I have had all I can take of this" I said shooting him a deadly glare.

"This fucker is going to get her killed! He can't be trusted with our girl, not after the last time" I looked at Tig and shook my head at him

"I don't care! If either of you can't stop fighting then neither of you will have anything to do with her" I said before walking out of the clubhouse. I needed to get to my girl.

(Skylar's pov)

I'm not sure how long I sat on the edge of the cliff watching the busy city and I'm not sure how I missed the sound of my dad showing up.

"Everybody is worried about you little girl," he said while sitting beside me and pulling me into his side.

"Just needed to get away," I said while putting my head on his shoulder taking in his warmth it was chilly at night around this time of year.

"I took care of Tig he won't be doing any more fighting with kozk" I looked up at my dad trying to understand what he meant.

"You didn't have to do that besides I'll be leaving for school soon," I said my throat tightening up at the thought of leaving my family.

"Talk to Kozik and if you patch this mess up I'll do your crow for you" I looked at dad before throwing my arms around his neck

"He'll follow you wherever you plan on going he already put his transfer papers in" I pulled back from dad whipping my eyes from the tears

"Alright I'll do it...hey do you want to come to the race with me? You can ride in the car with me, might even like it" I said smiling at him before standing up.

"Alright, but If you kill me I'll hunt you till the day you die" laughing at what he said I nodded my head and headed for my car.

Time to show my dad what I was made of


	16. festivals and Money Earned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here is an update I do hope you enjoy this. This book is coming to a close soon but do not worry there is another book right after that. 
> 
> Please tell me what you guys think of this chapter

"Hey, baby are you ready?" I looked at Gemma then at the group around me, Let's rewind back a little bit so you can understand what's going on.

Gemma has this festival she does every year and at some point, she found out I can sing and that Lexie can play the guitar and Vince can play the drums so we got roped into being the band for the day.

"No I'm not ready Gemma" Just because I sing for you guys doesn't mean I want all of charming to know I can do it. Gemma shot me a smirk before rolling her eyes at me.

"Hey, by the way, how did the race go?" I looked at Gemma than at the Guitar I was holding in my hands my mind going back to the race.

"It went fine, No one died and I got the boys more money" I said while trying not to think about having to go out on stage were I'm sure every member of the club was I made a bet with my dad that if I did this and I made enough money he wouldn't bitch about me going off to school and if we didn't make what we needed I had to go to school here.

"I mean how did the race go with happy being there?" Gemma said giving me a cocky girn almost like she knew that I had a someone rough night with dad. He was not very happy with the risk I took to win or the fact that men and women were pawing at me.

(Flashback)

_"Let's go this little girl," Dad said while getting in the charger I knew he was tense I was as well, I had wanted dad to come along with me so he could see how good I am at this but I really never thought this through._

_"Don't worry dad you're in good hands" I said as I backed out of our driveway and headed to the racing strip we used so we could stay off the road. It was semi-safe and we had a less chance of running into cops._

_It did not take us long to get to the spot cars trucks and bikes were parked on the sides leaving the roads open for the racing. Women walked around with less to noting reminding me of the parties at the clubhouse with how they dressed. Racers were trying to show off in hopes of getting laid that night.  I pulled up onto the line and shut off my car there was Five others and two bikes on the line waiting for the race to start. I grabbed my handful of cash and got out of the car, dad hot on my heels._

_"Damn girl, When are you gonna give me a ride?" I heard James ask as he walked up to me he was in charge of holding the cash and he was a huge ass flirt. I knew he didn't mean anything by it he had an old lady and loved her dearly._

_"You can't handle the way I drive James" I grinned at him while handing the cash over I heard dad growl in his throat and tried not to laugh at the stars his Kutt was getting. I tried to get him to leave it but him being him he would not._

_"James this is my dad Happy, he will be riding with me tonight," I said moving away from him so they could size each other up like I know my dad was trying to do._

_"Ah, you are the one who she talks about a lot, nice to finally meet you," James said I felt myself blush at his words and tried to duck my head._

_"Alright anyway let's get this started," I said trying to change the topic I was ready to race too._

_"Alright, let's get ready," James said as we all started to get back to our cars my dad strangely quiet the whole time. We were all now in the cars and they were started._

_"Don't kill me, little girl," Dad said while holding onto the door with a death grip and we haven't even started yet and he was already sweating builts._

_"Don't worry dad, I got this," I said as a skinny slutty girl walked in the middle of the road and when she gave the sign we were off like a rocket. I was out in front of a while drifting around convers. I had to slam the breaks._

_"FUck Breaks girl!" Dad yelled while I was stuck between two cars and a car in front of me and a car behind me. I was boxed and I fucked hated it I paid no mind to my dads panic and speed up tapping the car on the ass enough for it to swerve out of the way so I could move._

_"I love you dad, But shut the fuck up" I yelled while getting back in the front dad was as white as paper by the time I made the fishen line._

_"I swear never again" Dad wheezed out I felt somewhat sorry for him_

_(End of flashback)_

"It's time baby go break a leg!" I shot a look at Gemma not at all ready for this we walked out on stage while everyone was cheering making the pit in my stomach grow even more

After my pep talk, I walked over to the mike and grabbed it thinking about all the video games me and juice would play guitar hero and rock band I just pretended I was playing a game that looked so very real.

"You guys ready to rock!" I yelled out and the crowd cheered and yelled making me smirk a little this didn't seem so bad right now but singing was the part I didn't want to do.

Damn you, Gemma,

"So we are starting out with some Halestorm one of my favorites and it holds a strong meaning to as well," I said taking a deep breath before closing my eyes as the song started

After the song ended i waited for the cheering to stop and as i looked down i was my family marcus and a few others from his club i talked them into coming after getting the ok from the others. Nana was here as well not wanting to miss my singing she loved to hear me sing. Once the crowed went someone quit i started up again with another halestorm song Daughters of darkness was next It was song after song before i was done and they still wanted more. We all walked off the stage once it was over and met with our family i walked up behind kozik and put my arms around his waist putting my head on his leather. He turned around and pulled me into his side.

"You did amazing out there babe," he said while kissing the top of my head i looked up at him before leaning up and kissing him on the lips.

"Yeah i had no clue you could sing to well" i turned and looked at jax shooting him a glare.

"That's the point i didn't want anyone to know but your mother forced me into it" Jax started to laugh when i said this he knew very well how his mother could be. We all did an the scary part is no one could stop her.

"You did good kid" i looked to my right to see my dad with nana she was looking weak and pale but she was up and moving so that was a very good thing.

"Nana! I'm so happy you made it!" I said running over and giving her a hug being mindful of the fact she was easily knocked over she wrapped me in her arms holding her close to me this women has become almost like a second mother to me since i have been here.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world you sing beautifully" I smiled down at her me being taller than her.

"Thank you nana," said kissing her on the check before helping her back into her chair she can walk but she gets winded easily so we keep a chair around just in case. I looked at my dad he had this strange look on his face. It was look i have never seen before in my life.

"Dad, are you ok?" i watched as he pulled me into a hug holding me close i wrapped my arms around him too he hardly ever hugged me without me being the one to do it first but there was a few times he would. I leaned my head agent his chest breathing in the smell of oil axe and leather and there was this smell that was just him I never could put a finger on it but it always made me feel safe.

"Come on little girl i have something to show you," He said walking with me still holding onto me i felt like something was fixing to change like something was different. We made it to the stands where it shows how much money we made an my mouth dropped at how much we made.

"Oh My God! Thats a lot of money," I said breathless i felt kinda fant so i held on tighter to my dad i heard him chuckle behind me.

"We made a deal little girl, I don't like it but you can go to that college" I turned and looked at my dad with tears in my eyes i have always wanted to go to that college and i really didn't think he meant it when we made the deal.

"Dad you sure? I know we made that deal but i can stay" Dad shock his head at me pulling me into him.

"We made a deal you can go but the only reason is you will be watched over manyns and sons are in the state and i'll be down there as much as i can" I looked at dad leave it to him to find a way to keep an eye on me at all times.

"Dad you really don't have to do that i'm sure with both clubs going to be there im sure ill be safe." I said looking at everyone around me i was happy hell i was more then happy i was freaking out i wanted to go to this school but i didn't want to leave my family too,

"Yeah we will be making sure you stay out of trouble and someone has to keep kozik in line" I looked at jax than at kozik not understanding what they were meaning.

"Transfer papers i'm going with you" I looked at kozik then at dad not fully understanding that my boyfriend was going.

"Wait you're going with me? I thought you couldn't" I asked looking at kozik before shooting a look at jax.

"Normally no members don't leave and go with there old ladies but we are over crowded here and we need to do a little thinned out so we thought why not" I looked at jax not sure what to say about this I was happy and shocked at the same time.

"This is amazing i won't be going alone, kinda sad was looking forward to those frat parties," I said shooting a look at kozik.

"Your not funny little girl, No partying school work only" I looked at dad then at kozik not sure who i should laugh at the most the fact that one thinks i would party and the fact the other is thinking i would be with another guy,

"Guys chill i know, Besides why would i party when i have school and someone else to keep me entertained," I said winking at kozik before walking over to nana i she was looking a little pale.

"You will do just fine baby i know you will" I hugged her knowing that my time with her was short the cancer as spread all over her body I was dreading the day i get the call that she's gone i knew it would happen but i didn't want to.

"I know i'm just worried who's going keep the boys out of trouble" Nana grabbed my hand I felt warmth in my hand she always had this way of easing my mind no matter how stressed or upset i am,

"He will be just fine baby, I know my son better than he knows himself this will drive him crazy but he will get past it"I looked at nana before helping her get into the car. I nodded my head not sure what to say to her i knew i was freaking out for no reason it wasn't even time for me to leave yet and here i was panicking on the inside.

"I know he will be ok i'm just freaking out for no reason," I said while trying not to cry for some weird reason i felt this strong need to cry.

"No your not sweetheart this is normal you are going through a lot, no said leaving family is easy. Now i have a few things to give you why don't you come by the house later" I nodded my head and gave her give on the check before closing the door.

"Where you headed little girl?" i looked at dad taking a breath i wonder what mom would think of me now? WOuld she be proud? I had all theses thoughts in my mind and no clue how to sort through them.

"I'm change and head up to nana's i have some things to take care of then i'll head home i have to fill out applications and get things set up for school" i said while we walked to my car my charger was fixed and back to normal me and dad worked our asses off to make my baby whole again I sold my lambo when the guys got locked up hoping it would be enough to get them out.

"Alright call me when you get there and before you leave, I'll be late the club needs me" I nodded my head at him I knew what that meant if I needed to know he would tellme.

"Alright dad be careful," I said before getting in my car he stood there the whole time watching me until he could no longer see me.

 


	17. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GuYs I hate to ask this of you but I really need help, Some un forseen things have happend and i'm now trying to raise money to help my dad get back on his feet, I have started a gofundme account and I was hopiing that some of you could help me. I would be forever greatful! https://funds.gofundme.com/dashboard/7q26a-help-my-dad

 

 

 

 

   The drive to Nana's was long, Longer than normal for me and I loved long drives. But in the back of my mind, I felt this feeling like I needed to get there as soon as I could. Something wasn't right, it took me another 20 minutes to get to her street.

Once I pulled up I all but ran to her door only to find it off the hinges and blood was everywhere. Trying to rain my panic In I grabbed my gun and put off the safety and slowly walked into the house. Laying in a pool of blood was my aunt but nana was nowhere to be found after checking the house and finding no one I dialed the only number that popped into my mind.

"Daddy" my voice was barely a whisper I couldn't bring my voice higher than that after seeing my aunt dead on the floor and blood everywhere this was hard on me. I started to look around trying to find nana only she was nowhere to be seen.

"What's wrong little girl?" The sound of his voice brought a sense of calm over my body and I so wanted noting more than to be safely in his arms.

"I need you and the guys to get to nana's something happened" I said my voice cracking the more I looked falling a blood trail to my bedroom only to find nana with her eyes wide open and she was pale, very pale.

"What happened?" I heard the panic in his voice but I couldn't speak I couldn't even breath let alone think of words to say.

"Just get here as fast as you can" I said before hanging up on shaky legs I walked over to my bed and get behind her putting her head on my lap I felt the sob coming but I couldn't stop it the sound of bikes racing down the road was loud in my ears I guess they were closer then I thought they were.

"Nana? Just know I will find who did this and I will make them pay" I said through the sobs my body shaking with each one my body was slowly going numb with grief and loss this was just like losing my mother all over aging.

"SKYLAR!" I heard someone yelling my name and it sounded a lot like my dad but I couldn't say anything my throat felt too tight to speak. I put my head to her eyes and closed them to make her look like she was sleeping. I heard the sound of footsteps run up the stairs to my room and an intake of breath I knew it was my fathers by how shaky it sounded this was his mother lying in a pool of her own blood.

"I got here too late. this is my fault" I said before more sobs racked through my body I tried to hold it in but no matter how hard I tried they just kept coming. I felt someone put their hands around my shoulders and start to pull me off the bed. Not realizing they were trying to help I fought back biting hitting kicking anything I could get my hands on all the while screaming my lungs out.

"Hey! knock that shit off!" I heard the voice but I couldn't find it in to know who it was.

"Hey give her to me I'll calm her down" I heard the voice say to the one holding me I felt me getting passed to someone else and but I didn't have any more fight In me left I felt myself sag angst the body behind me.

"I got you baby girl" the voice was Mexican I could tell that much but nothing was really matching in my mind.

I finally realized that I was outside leaning angst the hood of the car. I felt the need to throw up and tried to hold it down. I started to feel light headed and before I knew it the ground was coming fast before everything went dark.

*Happy's pov*

I was getting info out of this piece of shit for the club when my phone rang sky knew I was busy doing club stuff and not to call unless it was life or death. Before I could even get a word in I heard her voice it was barely a whisper but there was so much panic that it made my chest hurt.

"Daddy" Damn she never calls me that unless she's scared my heart drops at her words

"What wrong little girl?" I tried to keep my voice even while talking to her she sounded shooked up and very upset.

"I need you and the guys to get to nana's something happened" At her words my heart dropped even more. damn, ma has been doing somewhat better but with how sky sounds it can only be bad.

"Just get here as fast as you can" without even thinking about It hung up the phone and all but ran over to Jax who was standing by Marcus.

"Jax brother we have to go, Now, Sky called she's at ma's and something happens she's all upset" I said while walking over to my bike that was parked beside his I knew he would follow sky was like a sister to him I was worried for her and ma who knows what happened to them. we weren't that far from ma's house but when I got there I saw no one but sky's car with her door wide open I had a bad feeling in my gut when I saw the front door and blood on it.

I grabbed my gun and cocked it ready to use if need be i started for the living room only to take a step back. I was a killer a hitman for the club but this was different this was my family this was my aunt lying in a pool of blood her legs and arms cut off and her tongue gone. I felt sick trying to push this out of my head I tried to find ma and Skylar only to come up empty-handed.

"Skylar" I heard myself yell but I was really there I was off somewhere else I heard movement upstairs and headed for sky's room but once I made it there I couldn't breathe. It was like someone put a hole right through my chest my world started to spin and my legs felt heavy. There Skylar was with my mother in a pool of her own blood at least she looked to be ok unlike what they did to my aunt.

"I got here too late. this is my fault" I heard her sob but I couldn't seem to get my feet to move my body and mind have shut down I was running on autopilot.

"Hap sit down bro" I heard someone say but I couldn't move or even talk. i barely made out Marcus carrying Skylar out of the room before I broke down going over to my ma I picked her up not giving a shit about the blood I was getting all over me or messing up the crime scene I was going to hold my mother one last time before this was over and I would cut down anyone who tried to stop me.

(Skylar's pov)

When i woke up I was in my dorm room in the clubhouse my clothes were changed and I had a big baggy t-shirt that was not mine. I tried to remember what happened and when I did my heart hurt so bad. It hurt to the point of me feeling sick I tried to push the memory of nana laying on my bed in a pool of her own blood but the more I tried the more it would be there.

"Sky?" I looked up to see tig standing in the doorway me an tig still haven't made up and I was still pissed at him but at this point, i didn't care I wanted him to hold me and that's what he did. I ran into his open arms and buried my face in his chest and cried and cried until there was nothing left even then I still cried.

"Shh baby it's ok. We're going to find who did this I promise" He said while kissing the top of my head I couldn't speak the only thing coming out of me was small searches and sobs. I felt the bile rise up in my throat and pushed away from him and ran to the bathroom and barely made it in time for me to empty my stomach out.

"Tig is she- Shit sky" I heard the voice but I couldn't put my finger on who it was with my head in the toilet

"She just woke up imma go get gemma or hap" I heard tig before the hands holding me up changed to a different pair.

"I gotcha Darlin" it was jax who was holding me and helping me I leaned into him trying hard not to cry again.

"This is my fault if I would have been there sooner I could've stopped them" I said while crying again

"This is not your fault any sooner and you would have been dead too and that's something I don't want to happen" I heard him wrapping his arms around me and helping me back into the bedroom I felt weak and tired but I was so upset and I just kept crying.

Why did this have to happen? Was this club related? Or maybe something else?

I don't know but what I do know is that they fucked with the wrong one I will find out who did this and will make them pay no matter what it takes 


	18. The next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys this is the last chapter up next is Wounds,Scars,Healing I'll post it as soon as I can I'm sorry for the late update I was out of town for a week. 
> 
> How was everyone's Holidays? Mine was amazing!

Alright, everyone, I know this is kinda late and I'm sorry for that. but to be honest I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this or any of my books so whateves I'm posting this anyway. up top is her dress

 

"Baby? You alright?" I looked at gemma after doing my waterproof makeup I knew I would need it for today day we were laying nana down to rest she could finally be at peace without having to deal with her cancer or the heavy burden of life any longer.

"I'm not really but for the sack of everything were going to say yes " I said in a rush feeling hot tears come into my eyes I haven't seen much of dad the past few days he was out with the others trying to find who did this but we had no luck other than finding out it was not club related. But that still didn't help of keeping the guys on their toes and putting everyone on lockdown. 

"I'm sorry baby I know this isn't easy for you or hap" I looked at gemma she was in a nice black dress with black high heels to match. 

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen dad around since that day," I said while putting my shoes on I didn't want to do this but I had too. 

"Just give him time..hap is dealing with this in his own way" I looked at gemma before walking out the door and not looking back I couldn't deal with her or anyone for that matter right now.

"You ready?" I looked at Tig as I walked over to my car.

"No, but what choice do I have? It seems like everywhere I go or everywhere I turn people I love are being killed" I said I felt the tears pool in my eyes and what I wanted most right now was my father but he was gone doing god knows what.

"It will be ok dollface I promise," Tig said while holding onto me 

"Tig we need you at the clubhouse, something happened" I looked up and over to the door to see chibs covered in blood I heard my phone starting to ring and went over to it picking it up I didn't even check the caller ID. 

"Hello?" I really didn't want to be on the phone I really didn't want to be talking to anyone

"Hello love, You are very hard to track down" I felt all the blood rush out of my body at the voice if he found me this was super bad for me and the club. 

"Klaus! How did you get this number?" I said keeping my voice down I didn't want anyone to know who I was on the phone with. I have told my family about everything that happened well almost everything I didn't tell them about Klaus.

"You of all people should know I get what I want. Trust me Skylar you are in danger someone with a lot of power is after you for what you did to max and they will wipe out everyone you love and care about they already got to your grandmother and now I fear they got to someone in your club" I wanted to throw up at what he was telling me Nana's death was my fault I tried to stay steady on my feet but my world was spinning so fast,

"Who?" My voice was no louder than a whisper 

"I do not think this is wise me telling you, But listen to me I am the only one who can keep you safe Skylar, please I only wish to help you" He said I found a spot to sit down trying to clear my head of the fog that my mind was in.

"How? How do I know this is not a trap? You worked for max for years and was very close to him" I said remembering all the times he was over at the house and all the times he took care of me after max hurt me. 

Living with max I didn't have anyone other than my mother and Klaus and at one time I had Lexy but she betrayed me. That still hurts to this day growing up with someone thinking they were there for you when all she was really doing was keeping an eye on me for max.

"You know as well as I do Skylar if I was going to hurt you I would have done it by now, I do not wish to see you hurt anymore" I cleared my throat before trying to find the words to speak. 

"What do I need to do?" I asked while standing up I had a feeling things were fixing to get so much harder for me now and I knew I would have to make some tough choices but if this would keep my family safe then I would do whatever it takes.

"I have a plan waiting for you, You must come to my home in London only there will I be able to keep you safe" I nodded my head but then remembered he couldn't see me.

"How long can I stay before I have to leave?" I wanted to see my family one last time before I had to pack up and leave them behind who knows how long it will be before I see them again or even if I can see them. 

" Tonight I know this is short but the sooner you are here the better" He said I heard the sound of footsteps coming to my door I had to hurry up and get off the phone before whoever it was walked in.

 

"I'll be there," I said before hanging up the door opened just as I started to stand up I looked up and seen my dad standing there.

"You ready to go little girl?" I nodded my head not trusting my voice at all. I followed my dad outside he walked over to his bike and I walked over to my car this was a hard day for us but tonight would be even harder I couldn't just leave my dad without saying something but I can't tell him anything because then he would know something was up and put me on lock down. 

We pulled up to the graveyard everyone was out there but a few people were missing from the group Jax and tig being a few followed behind dad slowly trying not to lose it in the middle of the graveyard.I felt a hand in mine and looked down and found someone was holding my hand. looking up I seen dad standing there with tears in his eye's giving his hand a squeeze we started to walk over to the other. By the time it was over I had no feeling in my hand and my fingers were turning blue.

"Dad?" My voice was rough and cracking from all the crying I was doing, He wouldn't even look at me as he let go of my hand and took off on his bike leaving me standing there alone in the middle of the graveyard. 

*Later that night*

I was all packed and ready to go by 8 I had tell 10 to get to the plan and then I would be on my way to London. I hope this was the right thing to do and in my heart, i knew it was. I was keeping my family safe no one else was going to die because of me. Walking into my dad's room I laid the letter down and then left not knowing how long I had before people started to show up I left three other letters in jax tigs and in koziks room. I was fighting back tears by the time I left I wasn't going to be able to go to that school I wanted to go to or get koziks crow like we planned right now I only had my car a few bags and a plain going to London. I looked down at my phone as it started to ring and seen koziks name on the screen I took a deep breath trying to calm down.

"Hello?" I said even to my ears my voice sounded shaky

"What's wrong babe?" I should have known that I couldn't hide anything from kozik maybe I should just tell them I'm fixing to get on the plan anyway.

"Are you alone?" I asked trying not to cry but even then I felt a few tears fall down my face this would be one of the hardest things I have ever had to do.

"No, I'm with the guys we just got done with the club stuff...what's wrong?" I could hear the panic in his voice and I could start to hear the guys in the background

"Put me on speaker i have to tell you all something" I said pulling onto the air strip where a bunch of people was standing around a jet I pulled my car around and stepped out of the car and stood on shaky legs the night air was cooled on my face it was starting to get cold at night meaning summer was coming to a close.

"alright, you're on speaker,i" He said I heard the sound of shuffling feet and knew the guys were standing around the phone.

"Where the hell are you little girl?"I Heard the sound of my dad's voice and felt a sob try to break through my voice. I would miss him so much i would miss them all.

"I have to tell you all something, and you're not going to like it...but....I have to leave you are all in danger and they already got to nana and auntie and even the attack on the club today was because of me I'm leaving to keep you all safe" I was freely crying now I couldn't hold it in. I knew this would hurt them but I much rather hurt them this way then watch as they get put into the ground. 

"Bullshit! you're running away we can work this out together!"

"Ya love we can fix this now where ya?" I heard kozik and chibs, kozik sounded mad but chibs just sounded sad.

" I Am not running Kozik! I am doing this to keep you all safe! if I leave they will follow I know someone who can keep me safe! I can't tell you where I'm going just know I love you guys all of you and I will be home just as soon as I can" I said the sob broke free before I could hold it back

"Skylar you don't have to leave we can work this out little girl..We can keep you safe" I heard my dad's voice making me cry even harder I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms where I would be safe for a short time but what if they got to him? I couldn't handle that I couldn't deal with the thought that he could be next if I stayed.

"I love you so much daddy but I have to do this please understand I'm doing this for all of you I couldn't deal with it if something bad happened to you guys because of me...you all have been so good to me you took me in protected me loved me. Now it's my turn to return the favor by keeping you guys safe" I said hanging up the phone before they could say anything else I got to say goodbye and they knew I would be back just as soon as this was taken care of.

"I'm glad you're here, come we must leave now" I turned to the voice and seen Klaus standing at the door on the side of the plan.

"Really didn't have much of a choice now did I? Either stay and watch my family be killed or leave an keep them safe" I said while walking to the door now it was time to be a big girl and protect my family.

"Everything is being taken care of Skylar and once the problem is gone you can go back to your family" he said as I took my seat as the plane started to move. My phone started to ring again I looked at it and seen it was my dad calling me.

"You might want to answer that" I nodded my head and stood up heading to the back of the plane where the little bedroom was.

"Hello" my voice sounded raw and scratchy

"Let me make this very clear little girl none of this is your fault! It will never be your fault I will find who did this and I will deal with them and you will come home, do I make myself clear skylar?" Dads voice was low and downright scary I have never heard him talk to anyone this way let alone me

"Don't you get it? It was my fault they were sending a message to me and that did that by killing Nana, you could be next! I wouldn't be able to survive if you got killed because of Me! " I said my voice raising with each word I spoke I was at the point where I was fixing to have a breakdown.

"You're my kid! It's my job to protect and keep you safe and if that means giving my life for yours then so be it! You're the only family I have left and I love you kid" He said my body leaned against the wall and I slowly slid down it. To hear my dad say he loved me was different but I liked hearing him say it. I knew he loved me but him saying it was so nice.

"I love you too daddy, take care of everyone? And make sure koz n tig don't kill each other. I'll try and call again soon but I'm so tired" I said even when talking to him I felt my eyes trying to close I was at my limit.

"I'll deal with shit here you make sure you keep your ass safe! "He said before he hung up I heard it in his voice he was starting to lose it as his words washed over me I lost the battle with holding my eyes open and fell unconscious.

When I opened my eyes I was laying on a bed in a room I have never been in before and beside the bed was a note.

Glad you woke up meet me in the tv room

P's there is clean clothes at the end of the bed and things for you to shower with in your bedroom

I looked at the end of the bed to see sweatpants and a tank top I slowly stood up and walked to the bathroom and when I saw it,

it was love at first sight in the middle of the room was a giant whirlpool bathtub in the shower had three heads and many different setting I was in heaven. By the time I got out I felt so much more relaxed I walked out the door and down the stairs to the living room the clock said it was about 12 at night most of the lights were off other than the tv and the lights outside where the pool was. I had spent a lot of time here when I was doing business for max or just because this was the safest place for me at times. Klaus was the one person I knew who always had my back growing up he would normally step in to help me when max got too bad.

"Well I'm glad you woke up, you have been out for two days love" I turned his way he was standing in the doorway in a pair of swim trunks and he was shirtless drying off, I had to do a double-take me and Klaus was close and I had to say I have alway had a crush on him but I had Kozik now and I love him.

"Yeah sorry it's been a long few days, Now that we're here and I'm safe how about we go over who is after me and why" I said walking over to the table where a hot cup of coffee was along with a plate of food was sat I was hungry after two days of not eating.

"Are you sure you want to hear this? I can take care of this for you love you know i can" i took a deep breath I knew he could and would of I asked but I needed to know who was doing this and why, As far as I know I was safe since we cleaned up my other problems but then again there has been some people around doing stupid stuff that got me and Kozik almost killed.

"I know that but I need to know,,, they already killed nana and my aunt I have to know" I said slowly eating the food if I just ate the whole thing I would be sick in no time. Just as I was fixing to eat a big dog ran up putting his head in my lap.

"Oh my god! Killer!" I yelled dropping my fork and loving on the dog killer was a blue nose pit bull and he was so lovable and big sweetheart.

"Ah, Seems he missed you as much as you missed him... Nami just had more puppies" he said shooting me a smirk Klaus has been in the breeding world for a long time now he breeds his pits and rotts out for people who accket and protect dogs and I have had a habit of naming his dogs after anime people or tv shows.

"Oh I just lost my dog not to long ago I named him peter and he was killed..anyway back to the point here what's going on?" I said while loving on Killer he was getting old, as Klaus moved killer jumped up and put his head in my lap going to sleep.

"I was hoping you would just enjoy being back in London I know how much used to love it here, But since you insist, Do you remember back when you first started working for max?" I looked at him he knew that I did welling work for max and I hated every minute of it.

"Yeah, I was pretty much his assassin I did a lot of hits for him along with a lot of other things I rather not speak of" I said while getting a drink of coffee my past was not something I liked to think about or talk about.

"I know that, Do you remember he made you look into this biker street racer club Devil's blood?" I looked at Klaus I remember that very clearly I almost died and I got a beaten out of it.

"Yeah I remember that I had to look into them and get info so we could take them out, What do they have to do with anything? I thought that whole thing was taken care of?" I asked things were not looking good if they were involved they were big badder and a lot more dangerous than samcro. Even with the people samcro know's and have dealings with Devil's bloods was scary as hell they didn't play by anyone's rules.

"Well after you failed and Max had to step in and save you he had half of the main club wiped out along with some very important club members, Terry lee Jackson was the founding club members son and next to take the gavel he was killed along with his whole family" I sat there taking in his words trying to remember if I knew them or not and it started to come back to me slowly,

"Yeah I know him, I beat his ol lady at a street race got into the club that way made some friends up until they found out about me" I said remembering grace and her family she was something else reminded me of gemma.

"So what they want my head for what happened? I was in ICU after max was done with me I had nothing to do with that hit" I said while standing up Killer gave a grunt at me moving before he jumped down and ran off.

"I'm not sure what their plan is but you already ran into lex she is with them now she ran you and that biker of yours off the road a few months back. An from what I can tell she's the head leader" I looked at Klaus before I started to pace I would need to get back in the game if wanted this to end and that would mean getting my hands dirty again not something I ever wanted to do.

" I won't back In! I don't want you to fight this for me but I do want your help, I want to start my training back up and I'll be the one to take them down...I also need a laptop that can't be tracked I need to be able to keep in touch with a few people of the club " I said standing right in front of him I would be the one to end this they killed my people of my family and went to the club they would pay for this and I would make them pay.

"You do realize what you're asking, don't you? Starting your training back up will not be easy!" He yelled standing up towering over me a good foot and a half.

"Yes, I know that! But they killed my people! They will pay for this and I will be the one to do it with or without your help!" I said standing my ground I would not back down from this. He must have forgotten how hard headed I am or the fact that I have been living with bikers and I am just as hard headed and stubborn as my father is. Me and him get into it all the time and I am the one who normally wins

"Damn it, Skylar, I brought you here so you would be safe! But fine!" he said before storming off to god knows where all that matter to me was that I would make them pay for what they did to me and my family,

Things were fixing to change whether it's good or bad only time will tell but what I do know was that things were fixing to get dirty and whole hell of a lot bloody but one thing I knew for sure is.

People are going to pay!

Skylar the assassin was back

**Author's Note:**

> well what do you guys think? Please comment I love to hear from you all


End file.
